Open Your Heart
by Mimi Kon
Summary: RayxKai, Yaoi – While Ray is struggling to admit his feelings for Kai, Tyson confesses his own love for Kai. Does Ray risk hurting his friend for love, or does love conquer all? And why does Kai get so upset when he thinks Ray and Tyson are a couple?
1. Chapter 1

**Open Your Heart**

**Hello!**

This is slightly edited from the original version. I was hoping my growing maturity would assist me in bettering my writing but then I thought… what maturity?

Thanks to all those who reviewed :)

So, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

"Raaaaaaaaaaay, pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaase?"

If you think that whining tone is going to make me give in, you're wrong Tyson.

"No, I'm not giving you any of my Pizza."

"Why not? You've got three slices left."

"Tyson, you've had two whole pizzas, garlic bread, potato wedges, pasta and you've just ordered chocolate cake and ice-cream; I think you've had enough."

Is his stomach never ending? Maybe all his other organs have been replaced to make way for his ever-growing stomach? That would certainly explain his lack of brains.

"But Ray, your Pizza looks so good. It's telling me to eat it."

"What?"

"Tyson, if the pizza is speaking to you, I think its time you had your medication."

Thanks Kai, at least now that Tysons preoccupied with moaning about the sarcastic comeback I can finish my pizza. We, the Bladebreakers, are sitting in an Italian restaurant because, well actually, why are we here? I have no idea to be honest; I suppose it's a break from training. Tyson, Max, Kenny, Daichi and Kai are all here and of course, me. I'm Ray Kon by the way, the 16-year-old beyblade champion from China and member of the Bladebreakers. Since winning the Justice 5 tournament we've actually been doing a lot together, even Mr. antisocial (aka Kai) has been joining us. I think he's actually opening up to us a little bit, which is great because I've always got on well with Kai, I suppose I have a soft spot for him, oh, did that sound weird? Heh, he's just a good guy when you get to know him.

"If you don't shut up now Tyson, I'll rip you limb by limb and sell you to MacDonalds to be made into chicken nuggets."

Ah, maybe I take that back….

* * *

After the meal we decided to go back to Tyson's where we've all been staying recently. This place really is like a second home to me, the first being in China of course. Grandpa (he makes all of us call him that, even Kai! Ah, he sounds so cute when he wakes up in the morning saying "Grandpa, where's my breakfast?"!) is away visiting Tyson's Dad so we've pretty much got the place to ourselves, it means we're up late every night watching scary films. I must say, I'm not a great fan of scary films, I'm a complete a complete wimp when it comes to gut-wrenching gore. Tonight's gruesome choice is a lovely film showing the fantastic decapitation of heads, arms and any other body part the scary man in the mask wishes to remove. Urgh, that's so sick! 

"Gross!"

Tyson's got it spot on.

"Stop being such a baby Tyson, I'm younger than you but I have way more gut- arghhhhhhhhh!"

That's got to be the girlyish scream I've ever heard, even more so than Tyson's usual screech.

"Oh yeah Daichi, I can see that!"

"Shut your traps and watch the film."

"Ok but can I come on the sofa with you guys? I keep thinking the tree outside is going to attack me."

With Tyson now squishing on the end of the sofa, it's rather cosy. I'm currently sandwiched between Max and Kai, I can feel Kai's soft arm gently resting against my waist. It's so warm and comfortable, mmm…. What am I thinking? God, get a grip Ray!

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeee, aahhhhhhhhhhhh –"

Ah! That scared the hell out of me! Oh crap! I was so scared I grabbed Kai's arm and my head is currently nuzzled into his shoulder! Ah what do I do? I'll casually move away….that's right, play it calm Ray. Oh God! Kai's looking at me with that cute 'What are you doing look?' Oopps!

"Erm, sorry. That was really scary"

I can feel myself blushing. How embarrassing!

"Hm"

Ah, he looks kind of suspicious but he's gone back to watching the film. That was close. I thought he was going to shout at me or at least make a sarcastic comment. Weird. I hasn't even noticed I'm still wrapped around his arm. What? He didn't push me away? Or even move my arm? Well, I am comfortable, maybe I'll just stay like this…

What? Why is Tyson looking at me like that? He looks quite hurt. Is he jealous? No way, Tyson doesn't like Kai, does he? Who am I kidding, Tyson and Kai hate each other, it's a proven fact. Still, that look is definitely worrying.

* * *

"Mmmm…. I don't wanna get up."

What? 6am. I'm so tired, we didn't get to bed till gone one. Who open my curtains?

"Wha?"

"Get up. We're doing physical training this morning."

Ah, Kai's in my room! And I'm only wearing my pyjama bottoms. Even desperately pulling up the covers won't save me now.

"Don't worry, I'm going now. Just be down in 10minutes."

"Wait!"

Why the heck did I say that? Now I've got to think of something to say.

"What?"

He looks really hot standing there with his arms crossed. He really is the best looking guy I know. Why am I thinking this? Surely I don't like him in that way? I'm not gay, ha! All the girls love me! I've never had a girlfriend only because the it would be really difficult being famous and all. True, I don't generally find girls attractive… but that's not to say I prefer guys either! Well… Nobody knows what they want until they find it, right?

"What did you want?"

"Well, I, erm, wanted to, erm, as-s-k you, erm, what you thought of the film last night."

Oh, yeah, great save there Kon. I sound like a nervous fan girl.

"It was alright. Hurry up and get dressed."

Thank God, he's left. That was so cringe-worthy. I've never had a problem talking to Kai before, what's changed? He's always seemed to tolerate me more than the others, probably because we're the same age and I'm slightly less annoying than the others. We've always been paired together and shared rooms and I've never reacted to him like this. Maybe it's because I've realised my feelings for him? NO! I do not love Kai, he's a guy and my friend and team captain and – He's way to good looking to like me. Not that I like him, I've just been single too long, that's all. I better get dressed and practice my martial arts, it might help me take my mind of things.

After the embarrassing encounter with my Kai in my bedroom this morning I decided to get up so as to keep on Kai's good side. I can hear him down the corridor shouting at Tyson to get up.

THUMP

Did he just throw something? Better take a look. Kai's standing in the hall standing outside Tyson's room with Tyson crumpled against the hall wall.

"What happened here?"

Tyson looks up from the floor when he hears me. His nose is bleeding and his eyes are swelling with tears.

"Uhh….nothing."

He quickly gets up and runs off so I don't see the now freely falling tears.

"What did you do to him Kai?"

"I don't know."

Kai looks so confused and sort of, upset, well, as upset as someone without a heart could be.

"Why was he against the wall?"

"I called him to get out of bed and he just ran at me with his arms open. The only thing I could do was avoid him, and he crashed…"

Kai turns and looks at the place where Tyson just was. He looks truly puzzled, like he just imagined the whole thing.

"Maybe he was trying to hug you?"

"Don't be stupid Ray. I know Tyson has limited brain capacity but even he wouldn't try that."

"Why not?"

Kai looks quite surprised at the reply.

"No-one hugs me, and they no what I'd do if they did."

"Don't you like hugs?"

Kai looks even more surprised at that reply.

"What's with all the questions? It's none of your business."

And with that, he turns and leaves, his scarf swishing behind him. That really hurt. I always thought we were quite close but that just proved he doesn't trust me at all. Why did he get so worked up by my question, I suppose it was a sensitive subject for him. I wonder why? I guess I should follow him and start training.

* * *

"Ray, concentrate. Your reflexes are usually better than this. What's wrong with you today?" 

What IS wrong with me? I just can't seem to concentrate at all. I keep getting distracted by Kai. Fighting a gorgeous specimen who is only wearing his black baggy trousers and has sweat dripping down his perfectly crafted abs would distract the straightest man with a brain and functioning eyes, let only little confused old me. I take back the brain part, Tyson, fully recovered from the earlier incident, seems to being standing in the corner drooling over the sight as well, I guess I'm not the only one able to appreciate this beautiful piece of art. That is exactly what Kai is, nothing that is that perfect can be called anything less. Ew! I sound like a pathetic fangirl!

"RAY! Pay attention!"

"Wha? Oh, sorry Kai. Must have zoned out."

"Try again."

He runs at me ready to strike, I only just avoid him but he's a lot quicker than me in my current, daydreaming state and he manages to pin me to the floor within seconds. He's so close; his face is inches away, his beautiful crimson eyes burning into mine.

"Just focus. The sooner you beat me, the sooner you can go and zone out in your own time, just stop wasting mine."

Oh no. I got him angry. He looks really good when he's fuming though! If I lifted my head a little I could reach those luscious lips. Argh! Stop thinking those thoughts Ray! I need a break.

"I'm sorry Kai; I'm just not feeling to well. Do you mind if I go and lay down?"

"Your not getting anywhere like this, so you might as well. Are you sure you're ok?"

Am I mistaken, does he sound worried? Kai, are you worried about me? Ahh, he's so cute! What? His soft hand is softly pressed against my forehead, wow it feels so great, he really is worried about me.

"You've got a temperature; you should take something for it."

Ah, I just want to hug him and hold him tight but I won't because of what he said earlier about his 'issues' with it.

"Thanks but I'm fine. I just need some rest, I'll be fine later."

Kai gets off me and holds his hand out, I grab it and he helps me up.

"Ray, are you alright? You don't look so good."

"Thanks Max but I'm fine."

"You're not. Go and lie down."

"Is that an order Kai?"

"Yes but are you planning on taking me with you?"

…What? Is he… inviting himself into my bed? Argh! What should I reply with? Fighting the urge to scream 'TAKE ME OH GORGEOUS ONE!' I reply with the slightly more dignified:

"uh?"

Kai looks straight at me with a bored expression and then focuses his eyes downwards. Following his eyes I see his hand gently clasped in mine. Ah, I never let go of his hand when he helped me up. I can feel the blood rushing to my face as I mutter "Sorry" and run out of the room (unfortunately not taking Kai with me), not before receiving a dangerous glare from Tyson. Hopefully, after a good sleep and a serious think I'll be able to figure out my true feelings for Kai, which are, of course, nothing more than friendship...

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

Well, that's the first chapter! I hoped you liked it!

Please review

Mimi

xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Open Your Heart

Here's the second chapter, I actually wrote it straight after the first one but decided to post them at different times to build tension! Did it work?

Thank you soooo much for the reviews, I got more than I expected (well, I didn't expect any)

* * *

Chapter 2

The light is drifting through the gap in the curtains. I don't know how I'm supposed to get to sleep when I feel this crappy. I can't be around Kai for more than five minutes without getting worked up. I'm also worried about Tyson. He's not himself at all; maybe I should talk to him? If I can't help myself I may as well help someone else. I'll go and find him.

I'll look in his room. Mm, not there, I'll try downstairs.

"Ray! What are you doing?"

Ah, Kai. He's standing in front of me with a towel around his shoulders wiping off the sweat from his previous workout.

"I'm looking for Tyson, have you seen him?"

"You should be in bed."

"I can't sleep, I'm worried about him."

"It's not you're problem."

"Well, your not going to do anything about it are you!"

I can't help getting angry. Tyson looked so upset earlier and I feel it's our duty as his friends to make him feel better.

"Just leave it. If you're not going to sleep, come and have lunch."

It's hard to forget about Tyson but I can't do anything if I can't find him. Plus, I am sooo hungry! Must be that attempt at a workout this morning. I follow him to the kitchen. Max, Kenny and Daichi are already sat around the table with a pile of sandwiches in the middle. Me and Kai take a seat and I help my self to a sandwich.

"Are you alright now Ray? You still don't look too good."

"Thanks Max but I'm fine. I just need food."

"Good! I was worri- oh Tyson! What's wrong?"

Tyson has walked in, his eyes red and swollen like he's been crying.

"Tyson?"

"I-i-I ne-ee-d to t-t-alk to y-you K-a-ai."

"What is it?"

How can Kai talk in such a cold way? His friend is crying his eyes out in front of him and he can't even manage a polite reply.

"No-o-o-t he-e-re."

"We're a team Tyson. Anything you need to say to me the others should hear as well."

Tyson looks so scared.

"B-b-ut…"

"What?"

Tyson is whimpering and looks as if he is about to burst in to tears.

"What is it Tyson?"

"I-i-erm…"

Kai gives him a dangerous glare.

"Kai, I-i-i-"

"Spit it out Tyson!"

"I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU KAI!"

What the hell? The room is completely silent apart from the sound of me choking on my sandwich. The reactions of the others are quite amusing to say the least. Max has his mouth open with half a biscuit falling out, Kenny is very pale and still (actually, I think he may of fainted), Daichi just looks like a goldfish and Kai's expression is the hardest to read. He looks quite calm but at the same time confused, angry, scared and a bit, flattered. This outburst from Tyson has proven my theory. That explains why I've been getting the angry glares, he was jealous.

"Kai…..please say s-s-something."

"Tyson, you can't be serious?"

"I am! I love you Kai!"

"It's not practical. I'm your team captain and friend. And I'm sorry but, I could never return your feelings."

That last comment finished Tyson off. He burst into to tears and fled

"Tyson!"

I can't leave him like this, I have to help him! I'll follow him and get him to talk to me. It's not fair for him to deal with this alone, plus, I sort of know what he's going through.

"Tyson, wait!"

He's ahead of me but I'm a faster runner and I'm soon closing the gap.

"Please stop!"

I grab his arm and he struggles to escape from my grip.

"Ray! Let go! I just want to be alone"

"No, that won't help. You need to get it out of your system."

I tug his arm and pull him into an embrace. His heads on my chest and I can feel the ever-flowing tears seeping through my shirt.

"It's alright, I'm here for you."

"Thank you Ray."

I break off the hug, take his hand and lead him into the empty living room.

"Sit down."

He gently sits on the edge of the sofa. I've never seen Tyson so upset; he's like a completely different person. His head is down and I can see tears falling to the floor. I kneel on the floor in front of him and gently lift his chin so he's face to face with me. His usual gleaming eyes are dull and his face is wet from the tears. I use my finger to lightly dry his cheek. I don't like seeing him like this.

"Tyson. Talk to me."

"Ray, I don't know what to do. I love him so much."

His eyes are glistening with tears again.

"We're all here for you Tyson. I want to help you through this."

"Through this! How could you possibly know what this feels like?! It hurts so much."

I have no idea what to say. He's right; I have no idea what he's going through. I want to help him though.

"Tyson."

I turn to see the source of the gentle voice. Kai is standing in the doorway looking anxious. Both me and Tyson stand up in surprise of our visitor. I step back as Kai walks toward Tyson and pulls him into a comforting hug. I watch as the scene brings tears to my eyes. Kai is willing to ditch one of his strongest morals of 'personal space' to console his upset friend. He really is the nicest guy when he wants to be.

"I'm sorry Tyson." I hear him whisper.

They break apart and Tyson lets out a forced chuckle and a cute grin as he looks at his love.

"Ha! I was joking! You fell for it!"

But his ridiculous come-back doesn't convince either of us and, once realising defeat, he droops his head once again.

"Thank you Kai. And thank you Ray."

Kai looks at me like he's just noticed I was there.

"You really are a kind person Ray."

Awhhh, Kai! What a cute thing to say! Oh dear, you made me blush!

"You really are Ray!"

Tyson sounds like he's back to normal and to prove it, gives me a bone-crushing hug. As soon as he retreats, he grabs Kai and pulls us both into a group hug. It's so wonderful! I'm so happy, everything is ok now. And Kai is pressed up against me; he's so soft and warm. I'd quite happily stay like this forever, between one of my best friends and the one I love. Yep, I've finally accepted my feelings for Kai. I love him. It took Tyson to help me realise that and I'll be sure to thank him for that one day. But how can I be with Kai when I now know how Tyson feels about him? I could never betray him, not after trying so hard to support him through this. And Kai turned down Tyson, what if he's not gay? What if he doesn't like me in that way either? I have no idea what to do. I feel like Tyson must do at the moment, but at least he had the guts to confess to Kai, I don't think I can….

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

Ergh, I don't like the ending, what a load of sappy rubbish! I apologise.

Please Review

Love you all

Xxxx


	3. Chapter 3

Open Your Heart

Awww, I felt so flattered by your comments that I'm putting this one up way before I had planned to.

You may think this one has a bit of Ray/Tyson in it but it doesn't, it's more like brotherly love, Ray looks after Tyson like a little brother.

These chapters are definitely getting shorter….

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

"So, what's for lunch?"

Max, Kenny and Daichi, sitting where we left them, look at Tyson as if he just performed a routine of impossible circus tricks.

"Are….are you ok now Tyson?"

"Yes Max, I'm absolutely fine, just reeeeeaaaaaaaaally hungry!"

Tyson sits down and helps himself to one of the left-over sandwiches. Me and Kai follow him and sit down at the table in the two spare seats. There's an awkward silence, I can tell the others are surprised at Tyson's quick recovery. It's also obvious that they have no idea what to say, except for one…

"So Tyson, your gay now?"

Oh dear Daichi, not the best thing to say. Subtlety is not his strong point. We all look from Daichi to Tyson waiting for the outburst.

"Yeah, funny that!"

Few! Conflict avoided, nice save there Tyson.

"Ha! You poof!"

"WHAT! What was that!"

"Poof, poof, poof, big fat poof!"

"DAICHI! I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT!"

The last words Daichi manages to get out are "uh oh!" before Tyson jumps out of his seat and runs towards Daichi ready to strangle him. Daichi quickly scarpers, Tyson hot on his heels.

"YOU CAN'T RUN OR HIDE DAICHI! I'LL GET YOU EVENTUALLY!"

The rest of us sit is silence reflecting on the just past storm.

"What did you two say to him? He's practically back to normal."

"Nothing really Kenny. I guess the hug from Kai must have helped!"

I knew that comment would get Kai irritated. Oh, he's so cute! The other two look at him in shock.

"I didn't think you were born with the ability to hug Ka.i"

"Neither did I Max! I guess he surprised us all, especially Tyson!"

Aww. Kai is just sitting there with his head down. He really did surprise me; I didn't know he could be so caring. None of us have seen this side of him before.

"Stop gossiping. We should be training"

"Aww, you're just embarrassed Kai!"

Oh no! Evil glare directed at me

"Ok, ok! We'll go train now"

* * *

"Let it rip!"

Tyson has return from his Daichi bashing session (Daichi now has bleeding nose and a rather nasty black eye) and is now battling Kai so Kenny can analyse the new blade he made for him.

Tyson is a great blader. He certainly keeps up with Kai. Sometimes I can believe that Tyson is actually better than our Russian leader, Kai would kill me if I told him that!

"Is that all you've got Kai?"

I can see Kai straining to keep up. It's not like him to lose to Tyson; he must be lost in thought.

"Alright, I'll put you out of your misery! Dragoon, attack!"

With that command, Dragoon sends Dranzer spinning out of the dish.

"You're losing your touch Kai!"

"I was just going easy on you." Kai growls.

"Yeah right, you just can't admit I'm a better blader than you."

Ouch, I'm sure that hit a sore spot. Kai runs for Tyson as he screams and runs into the house. I'm glad to see their back to their usual fighting selves!

"Tyson will never learn."

* * *

I wonder where Tyson is? I haven't seen him for at least two hours. Kai probably shipped him to Singapore or something.

"Someone help me!"

Is that Tyson? It came from the porch.

"Tyson?"

"Ray! Help me down!"

Hahaha! Tysons hanging from roof by his underpants! Kai has some really good ideas sometimes!

"Stop laughing! Get me down!"

"Hahahaha! I – just – can't – help – it!"

It's just so funny! Ah, I can't breathe!

"Ray!"

RIPPPPP

I look up to see Tyson's underpants ripping under the weight. They won't hold for much longer.

"Ray! Help me! I'm gonna fall!"

"Stop fidgeting or they'll rip complet-"

Too late. The final bit of fabric holding him up rips and I'm faced with a dilemma. Do I try and catch him or let him fall? My body decides for me as I step forward to catch him. Being the complete klutz he is, Tyson misses my arms and knocks me over.

Oww! That really hurt! I'm gonna have bruises for weeks. I open my eyes to see that Kai has just walked round the corner. He looks at me, then Tyson. A faint blush falls over his cheeks and he turns and walks off. What was that? Oh! I guess this looks quite strange from someone else's point of view. I'm laying on my back with Tyson on top of me, our faces inches apart. It probably looks like we were about to kiss! Oh great! Kai's going to think we're a couple!

"Oh no! Kai's going to get the wrong idea."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, this position doesn't look to good Tyson."

Tyson looks down as if he's just noticed he's on top of me.

"Ahh! Sorry Ray, I didn't mean to fall on you!"

He stands up and offers his hand. I take it and he helps me up.

"It's ok, nothing's broken."

"Good! Thanks for helping me!" He gives me a cheeky grin.

"We should get back inside, you must be starving!"

"How did you know?!"

* * *

I decided to get an early night but it didn't help. It's 1am and still can't get to sleep. I keep thinking what Kai will think of me now he thinks I'm with Tyson. It doesn't give a good impression of Tyson either. Confessing his love to one, kissing the other (from Kai's point of view anyway). I haven't seen him all day, he must have run off. I have no idea what to say to him when I do see him.

Creak

What was that? My senses are very sharp because of my cat half; I can hear floor boards creaking from down the hall. I guess it's only someone getting up for the toilet.

"Ray?"

Tyson's standing in the doorway in his pyjamas that are too small, tears running down his face.

"Tyson, what's wrong?"

"I-i-i- had a n-n-nightm-m-mare."

He slowly walks towards me.

"C-c-can I st-t-tay with y-y-you tonight?"

"Of course Tyson."

I shift over to let Tyson in the other side of the bed. He gently climbs in next to me and I pull him into a hug as he cries quietly on my chest.

"I dreamt that Kai hated me. What am I going to do Ray? I love him so much."

I stroke his hair to comfort him. I guess this is what it's like to have a little brother. It is nice to have someone to look after for a change

"Go to sleep now. We'll discuss it in the morning"

"Ok, thanks Ray."

After that, I went to sleep straight away.

* * *

"Ray! Get up! You nee-"

I look up from sleep-filled eyes to see Kai in the doorway looking rather taken aback.

"Erm…. I should of knocked" His cheeks turn a dark shade of red to match his eyes and he runs out.

What was that about? Oh no, not again! Tyson is wrapped around my bare torso, his pyjama shirt on the floor (He must have got hot in the night and taken it off). I'm only wearing my pyjama bottoms as usual and with the duvet pulled up to our waists, it must look like we're naked! Oh my God! What will Kai think?

"Kai! Wait!"

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

Was the ending good? I was attempting suspense, I think it failed though.

If people were wondering how I manage to update so quickly, it's because I imagine the next chapter being acted out in my head by the characters while I'm trying to get to sleep at night (I have trouble sleeping!). It actually works for me as I already know what I'm going to write, so no writers block!

Oops, just revealed my writers secret! If anyone tries it out, tell me if it works for them!

Read and Review

Xxx


	4. Chapter 4

Open Your Heart

Hello!!

I love you all so much!!! Your reviews are amazing!!

Oh, you should know in advance that there is some Kai/Tyson action in this one, don't complain, I feel it's necessary for the plot I'm aiming for. Tyson is purely a character to get in the way of 'loves true course' and if you read the story info thingy you'd know it's a RayxKai fic, nothing else.

Should I be adding a disclaimer? Am I gonna get sued?

Ah, too much rambling, sorry, I'll just get on with it, here's chapter 4

* * *

Chapter 4

Oh God, What have I done? The guy I have a strange romantic attachment to has just run off, clearly upset.

"Kai! Wait!"

I gently prise Tyson's arms from around my waist. He's moaning but he doesn't wake up so I swing my legs around, jump out of bed and run after Kai. He hasn't got very far; I see the end of his scarf whip around the corner at the end of the hall. I sprint after him. I can be really fast when I want to be, which is not very often. I can see that I'm closing the gap

"Kai!"

He quickly looks round to see how far away I am. Although it's only for a second, it gives me a chance to see his glistening eyes. Is he….crying? No way! I'm just imagining it; he's way too tough to cry. Just the thought is ridiculous.

"Stop Kai!"

He picks up the speed and runs out of the front door and across the garden. I'm not far behind but he runs out of the front gates, and I've lost sight of him. He could have gone anywhere; I have no idea where his usual hiding spots are. I consider searching the town but there isn't any point. When Kai wants to disappear, nobody in the world can find him. I'm a bit worried about that sky, though. It's completely grey with a dark, black cloud just on the horizon. It's going to rain later, if he's not back before then, I'll look for him. Until then I guess I should at least get changed, it's freezing out here!

* * *

Why did he run off in the first place? He told Tyson that he didn't return his feelings so why is he so bothered if he thinks he's with someone else. Unless he just can't admit his own feelings but now he's finally realised? I suppose I should support them but I don't know if I can push these feelings down. I don't want to ruin their relationship by deciding that I have to have Kai to myself. I've been getting increasingly confused lately.

"Morning Ray."

Tyson's standing in the kitchen doorway rubbing his eyes, looking tired but fully dressed.

"You're up early Tyson."

He usual wakes up about lunch time, sits around in his pyjama's until 3 and then he might get dressed if you're lucky but it's unlikely. Here he is, awake and fully dressed at 8 in the morning. Very unusual.

"I woke up when you came in to get dressed. You have a great butt by the way."

"Tyson! You can't say that!"

"Why not? A body like yours should be complimented."

"You shouldn't have been looking!"

"A hot guy like you changing in front of me, I couldn't help but look. A guy has needs you know."

Ergh, it just sounds wrong coming from him, probably because I think of him as a little brother. He has changed so much since coming out of the closet; he's a lot more open with his, erm, cough, desires.

"Sorry Ray. I guess I'm just getting a little bit desperate."

Oh, thanks Tyson. You have to be desperate to like me! I won't tell him about Kai though; it will just make him feel worse about the whole situation.

"What's wrong?"

I probably do look a bit low. I've been drinking cups of coffee non-stop for 2 hours to try and take my mind off Kai. It's not working. I'm so worried about him.

"Oh, nothing."

"Good! I thought you could help me with operation 'Get Kai to love me'!"

How dare he? I'm feeling awful because of what I did to Kai and he wants me to help the one I love fall in love with him! I shouldn't get angry with Tyson. It's not his fault; he's in the same position as me. I can't sit around anymore. It's starting to rain and I need to find him.

"Where are you going Ray?"

"I'm going out, I'll be back soon."

"But Ray, it's gonna rain!"

I run off, I have to find him but I have no idea where to start

* * *

Where is he? I've looked everywhere I can think of and it's really hammering down now. I'm soaked. There is one place I haven't looked.

He never expresses it but I think he secretly loves this place. I often see him just lie on the grass and gaze across the water in his usual beautiful calmness. It's a wonder how i didn't realise how truly gorgeous he was before now. I think, deep down, I have always loved him. I just didn't have the guts to admit it to myself, let alone anyone else.

Ah! There he is! He's where I thought he would be, sitting on the river bank where we usually train in the summer. He's totally drenched, how long has he been sitting here?

"Kai?"

He turns around. His hair is sticking to his face and rain drops are cascading down his cheeks. This just makes him look even more ravishing. His soaked clothes show off his perfectly toned body that I long to hold.

"Go away."

He turns around and blanks me completely.

"Kai, please tell me what's wrong."

He acts as if he hasn't heard me. This might take a while.

"Kai"

I stand next to him and put my hand on his shoulder. He twitches and quickly slaps my hand away. What's wrong with him? Does he hate me because he thinks I'm with Tyson?

"Kai, why are you so upset?"

He stands up, water dripping off every part of him. He turns to face me, looking dangerous.

He takes a step forward. Automatically I take a step back, his look scares me.

He slowly walks forward as I walk back. He stops and glares at me through frowning brows. I'm so scared; I've never been properly scared of Kai before. He has the look of hatred in his eyes. I have no idea how to calm him down.

He takes another step forward followed by a step back from me, then another step forward. I step back but my foot hits something hard. He's backed me up against the bridge wall. I can't escape! What do I do?

"Please Kai! Tell me what's wrong!" I can't help it but it comes out in a hysterical way.

With that he stops and looks at me deeply, his eyes are full of hurt. He takes a final step forward and puts his hands on the wall either side of my head.

"You really want to know?"

He's so close. I can see the raindrops dripping off his nose.

"Yes, I'm worried about you."

He looks slightly surprised but doesn't move back.

"You're with Tyson now, aren't you?"

I knew it. He does have feelings for Tyson! Oh God, he's gong to kill me!

"No! You've got it all wrong! I don't like Tyson like that! He's like a little brother to me!"

"A little brother that you screw."

"WHAT! No, I didn't sleep with him! He came into my room last night because he was worried about you- "

"-and you comforted him."

"Yes! No! Not like that Kai! It's your fault anyway! You jumped to conclusions and if you had just told him how you felt about him to begin with, we wouldn't be in this mess!"

He looks a little amused and does that cocky smirk that reappears so often.

"No. I already said. I don't like Tyson."

"But why are you getting so worked up if you don't have feelings for him?"

He leans in slightly. He's a matter of inches away, rain dripping off those luscious lips that I've so longed for. He leans in more so our noses are almost touching. I can feel his hot breath on my lips.

"You."

"What! What do you-?"

My words are cut off as he quickly closes the gap; those perfect lips passionately force themselves on mine. This is the moment I've dreamed of since I realised how much I truly loved him. Nobody could possibly imagine how unbelievable Kai is. It's like he knows exactly how to please me. He doesn't hold back. I'm unsure how to act at first; I close my eyes and just let him strongly and passionately caress my lips. What am I doing? The one I love is kissing me and I don't even properly respond. He probably thinks I don't like him.

He withdraws and puts his forehead on mine. I didn't think Kai was capable of loving anybody but when I look into those beautiful crimson eyes, I see so much lust and passion. I can't help myself, I want more. I pull him back with force and put all the love in my heart into the kiss. I hear him gasp slightly at my response but he quickly continues where he left off. I love him so much, I want him badly. I gently push my tongue between his lips and the kiss deepens. I can feel the rain still pelting down fall between us and drip down his cheek that I keep gently brushing past. All that matters is us in this moment. I don't ever want it to end. But, why do I keep seeing the same face?

I can't help it; I draw back after a few minutes of pleasure and open my eyes to see a slightly confused Kai looking back, showing his disappointment in stopping.

"Sorry. Tyson."

"What! What's Tyson got to do with this?"

"I can't get his face out of my head."

"You're kissing me and all you can think about is that brat!"

He steps backwards looking disgusted.

"No! Kai, it's not like that!"

He glares at me as if he's looking for the truth, not finding it, he punches the wall next to me.

"Kai! It's not what you think! I told you, I don't like Tyson like that, it's just…"

"Just what?"

"Well, I can't do this, not knowing how he feels about you. I can't hurt him like that."

I look at the floor but I can feel the rage emitting off Kai. Oh God, here it comes...

"What has this got to do with us?! I can't help it if he loves me! It's not like I encouraged him!"

"That doesn't matter! He loves you and I can't destroy him."

"What do you want me to do about it?! Would you rather I be with Tyson?! You want me pretend I love him? Fine, I'll make it easier for you!"

He turns around and runs off.

"Kai! No, that's not what I meant!"

* * *

He's quite far away by the time I get over the shock. I've got to stop him! I run after him but he's way ahead of me. What have I done? He's completely jumped to conclusions, that's not what I meant! After a few moments of pure happiness we're already having our first row. Maybe this relationship was never meant to be. I should be grateful that I at least got to experience his love.

"Kai! Please wait!"

He's running towards the dojo. Why? I assumed he'd what to be alone, that's not the best place to go to be alone. I speed up to try and catch him before he gets through the gates but I'm too late. I follow him in to see him standing in front of the porch; he seems to be looking for something. He focuses on something and runs towards the back garden. I have to stop him before he does something reckless. As I come round the corner, I see Kai slowly walk towards Tyson who looks up from where he's sitting on the porch, he appears shocked by the new visitor.

"Kai! What can I do for you?" He says it cheerily but, when catching the look on Kai's face, his smile drops and he lets out a whimper.

"Ahhh! What have I done?"

He stands up and runs towards me.

"Ray! Help me!"

Kai grabs Tyson's arm before he has a chance to escape. What happens next tares my heart apart. Kai forcefully pulls Tyson towards him, pushes his chin up with his hand and practically shoves his tongue down his throat. Tyson, his eyes wide in disbelief, looks at the beautiful 16-year-old kissing him deeply in front of him. It takes Tyson a few seconds but reality eventually hits him. He slowly closes his eyes, wraps his arms around Kai's neck and kisses him back. The sight completely sickens me. To see Kai kiss Tyson as passionately as he just did me… I feel the tears well up in my eyes. How could he? Why is he doing this to me?

They eventually pull apart, panting. Tyson looks with love-filled eyes into Kai's.

"I thought you didn't like me like that?"

"I changed my mind."

Tyson throws himself into Kai's arms. How can he accept such a lame reply?

"I love you Kai."

Kai rests his head on Tyson's shoulder and glares at me as if to say 'Isn't this what you wanted?' How can he be so cruel? I love him so much, I just can't stand this. I feel the tears now freely flowing down my cheeks. I have to get away!

"Ray?"

The last thing I see before I run off is Tyson looking worriedly at me and Kai still glaring but in a slightly dazed way. He didn't expect me to react this way, how else would I? I love him so much. What have I done?

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

How was it?

The kissing scene was so difficult for me to write! It's really hard to explain, I can see it clearly in my head (mmm… its goood) but I can't write it down for some reason! It's a bit cheesy as well. I'm sorry; I'll try harder next time!

And, if anyone wanted to know, I don't hate Tyson, I think he's a great character (if a bit annoying!) and he's fun to write about, it's just unlucky for him that I chose him to be the baddie(sort of). So don't hate him! It's not his fault!

I'm a bit stuck for ideas at the moment (My 'thinking of the plot before I go to sleep' method is failing, might be because I tend to fall asleep before I get the chance! I've been knackered recently!) I have no idea where to go from here; I only thought of the story this far before I started to write it. In fact, it took me longer to decide how to spell Ray's name than it did to think up the plot (I wasn't sure whether to spell it R-a-y or R-e-i. I prefer Rei but as my fic is based purely on the English anime, I thought I would stay true to their spelling)! I had actually planned for this fic to be funny as well (I need to share my wonderful English wit with the world!) but I seem to have got too involved with the romance, I'm such a romantic! From now on though, I am going to try and add humour!

I haven't started the next chapter yet, it might take a while but I may enlist the help of my wonderful friend Atari-chan! (Love you!)

Please review and thank you for reading

Xxxx


	5. Chapter 5

Open Your Heart

Hello everyone!

Thank you again for all the reviews, there very encouraging. They make me want to write! I haven't had one bad one yet! A special big thanks to all those who have added this story to their favourites or put it on alert, I'm so grateful! I love you all so much, but if you don't like this story please tell me because I can't help feeling that those who dislike it are keeping silent. So please criticise as well.

Many of the reviews from the last chapter had crying in them! I'm so sorry if I did make anyone cry! I didn't think my writing was that powerful! I'm quite flattered. I have a heart of stone so, although I do feel really sorry for Ray, I wouldn't cry over it, that's just how I am!

Well, anyway, this is chapter 5; this one was tough to write 

Read and Review

* * *

Chapter 5

"Ray?"

That sounds like Tyson. I can't face him right now; I'm in such a state.

"Ray, please let me in. I know you're in here, Max saw you run past him"

Damn that Max, he means well but he can be such a pain-in-the-ass goody-goody.

"Ray!"

"Get lost Tyson! I don't want to talk to you!"

I'm currently lying on my stomach with my head in the pillow. It's so soaked with tears it's suffocating me. It's been at least an hour since Tyson and Kai's 'encounter'. I have no idea what to do any more; I don't even know who I am anymore. If I could wake up tomorrow morning and forget the whole thing, I'd thank the lords. I'd even being willing to forget Kai, just to stop this pain.

"Ray, please tell me what's wrong. You help me when I was depressed and now I want to return the favour."

Great. He only wants to help me because he feels obliged to. I guess everyone is out for themselves.

"Please talk to me. You helped convince Kai to express his true feelings, didn't you? Thank you so much Ray"

Terrific, he's set me off again. I can't stop the hysterical tears as they begin to fall again. My pillow seems like the only comfort worth having at the moment. Oh, Tyson, go away! He's knocking on the door now. He knows I'm here, what's the point?

"Ray, please open the door!

Don't push me Tyson

"Ray!"

"PISS OFF TYSON!"

I hear a slight gasp and then fading footsteps. That got rid of him. I really don't want company at the moment. The one I love has just left me (If you can even say that, we were together for, what, 7 minutes?) for the boy he hates more than anything in the world just to spite me. It's all my fault. No, I shouldn't be so hard on myself. Kai completely over-reacted, he no reason to do that to me. Maybe he fears rejection? Ha! No chance! Kai not afraid of anything, I think he's a sadist; he just enjoys seeing me in pain. God, he's so twisted.

I can't stay in my room forever. I have to face Kai sooner or later. What will I say? Should I act like nothing happened? Yeah, that would annoy him! I'm gonna get myself sorted out and face him head on. Good idea Ray! Show him you're not bothered! Ha!

I jump up to get dressed and wash my face. If he thinks I'm not upset, he might give up on this stupid act.

Ahhh. Deep breath. This will be easy. I walk out the door and down the stairs. They're probably in the living room; I can hear that the TV is on. Here goes.

I open the door to a painful sight. Kai is sitting on the sofa with his arm around Tyson who is scrunched up on his chest. All my strength is sucked out of me as I feel my knees weakening. The tears start again. I just can't seem to stop them, how can I possibly have that much fluid in me to begin with? I could fill a pool with the amount of tears I have shed over the past hour or so.

I can't help but let out a whimper as I run for the safe haven that is my room.

"Ray!"

I have no clue who shouted that. It was probably Tyson, it may have even been Kai but I'm not sticking around to find out. I guess I'm not ready for this yet. I'm never going to get use to seeing them together, not when I know Kai is doing this on purpose to hurt me.

* * *

"Ray! We're all going to go ice-stating, you coming?"

Oh, God. Like I could face that right now. Making a prat of myself on frozen water, definitely my chance to impress Kai cough.

"No Max, I'll stay here if you don't mind"

"Well ok, but you'll be on your own, everyone else is going"

Perfect, a chance to roam the house without interruption. I need to get out of this room; I've been cooped up in here for two days now, only venturing out at the dead of night to grab some food for my empty stomach. My room is a state, I'm such a girl. I get dumped and I sit in my room eating chocolate and watching day-time TV. Man, I'm depressed. Tyson's given up on me too, luckily. Once they've left, I shall venture out of this hell hole and stock up on more comfort food.

"Bye Ray! See you later!"

Oh good, their going. I hear the door slam and all is quiet. I can finally leave this room.

I creep down the hallway and tip-toe down the stairs. This house is really eerie when nobody is here, I suppose it's because it's never usually silent. I'll get some food first to stash in my room, and then maybe I'll play on the Playstation or something to take my mind off Kai.

Mmm…. What shall I have to eat? I stick my head in the fridge to see that it's pretty much empty, the guys obviously haven't been shopping yet. We take it in turns each week. I'm supposed to go with Kai this week but I'm sure Tyson would love to go instead of me. Until then, it's cereal without milk (it's got a think yellow crust over the top, gross) and bread and butter. Yummy! I'll eat it in the living room, I need to watch the end of Jerry Springer to see if that fat woman had an affair or not.

"You're too predictable Ray"

Ah crap! I take eyes off my bread I'm currently stuffing into my mouth to see where the voice came from although there's no need; I'd recognise that gorgeous husky voice anywhere. He's leaning against the living room wall with his arms crossed; a cocky smirk on his face.

"Oh..erm..Kai. I thought you went out with the others"

"I decided against it. I'm too ill"

He raises his hand to his mouth and gives a small sarcastic cough. He's clearly not ill.

"Why did you really stay here? Just to catch me out of my room?"

Kai raises an eyebrow as he looks me up and down. I feel my cheeks redden as I realise what he's looking at. Oh, not good! I didn't bother to change. I'm still in my extremely fashionable red flannel pyjamas with my hair loose and sticking up all over the place. I must look very attractive at the moment. I'm quite surprised he hasn't run screaming to the fashion police yet. Oh well, give it time.

"Ah! Erm…you caught me off guard"

"I can see that"

"Why are you here anyway? I can't imagine you're 'boyfriend' leaving you for a second."

He cringes slightly at the taboo word.

"He didn't have a choice. I just walked off"

I can see his heart is as big as ever. He just left them? Tyson will be back any minute now for his play-thing. I should go back to my room before he gets back.

As I go to walk out of the living room door, a warm hand clasps my arm.

"What is it?"

"I sense that you're not happy for me and Tyson. This is what you wanted isn't it?"

He's playing with me! How can he do this to me? He must know how I feel about him.

"Why are you doing this? You know perfectly well that this is not what I wanted!"

He smirks and lets go of my arm.

"What's your problem Kai!"

He raises an eyebrow as if to say 'I have a problem?' in a smug way. He can be so stubborn! I attempt to glare back. I can just imagine how stupid I look, I'm quite aware that my eyes are puffy and bloodshot from all the crying I've been doing recently. Not exactly a threatening look.

"Why are you with Tyson? You hate everything about him!"

"I thought you were intelligent enough to figure that out by yourself Ray"

I look at him. He's staring straight at me with a determined look on his face. I just can't figure him out.

"Kai, I really don't know-"

He suddenly steps forward and lustfully forces his lips onto mine. I'm so surprised; I stumble backwards onto the sofa. I drag Kai with me at a desperate attempt to stop myself falling. He doesn't even look up when I land on the sofa with him on top of me; he just continues to passionately kiss me. I can't help but respond. Stuff Tyson. To have a willing Kai in my arms is too good an opportunity to miss. I close my eyes, curl my arms around his waist and intensely return the kiss. He gently runs his hand through my loose hair as I play with the short hair at the back of his head.

I must say, this isn't the most comfortable position. The sofa arm is digging into my neck and Kai is really heavy (not surprising considering the amount of muscle on him). I feel a little crushed but this pain is nothing compared to the immense pleasure I'm feeling at the moment. I moan with delight, I feel Kai pull away slightly mistaking it for pain but I pull him back. I can't resist him. I remove my arms from around his waist to wrap them around his neck and pull him into an even deeper kiss. I hear him moan with pleasure as I push my tongue into his mouth to meet his. I can't believe this is happening! It certainly beats moping around in my room! I let out a gasp when Kai's hand gently caresses my thigh, gradually getting higher. He definitely moves fast!

As I am enjoying the whole experience, my cat senses pick up sounds from outside. I withdraw slightly but Kai just draws me closer.

"No! Kai, I think the others are outside"

"I don't care, let them see" He says gently nibbling my bottom lip. It pains me to stop him but I can't risk the others seeing. I push him away as he raises himself on his arms, either side of my head.

"Sorry Kai but what if Tyson saw? He'd hate both of us"

Kai looks angry at the mention of a certain someone but gets off me all the same.

"This isn't about Tyson anymore"

"It is! You've led him on! It's your fault we're in this mess!"

"What! How is it my fault! You were the one who brought Tyson into this! He would have got over it if he saw us together but you thought too much into it and got him involved!"

I can't believe he's blaming me! I didn't tell him to get off with Tyson! It's not often I see Kai this angry. I stand up and walk over to him to try and intimidate him with my height, only to realise he's taller than me! How embarrassing! When did he get so tall?

"This is not my fault! You're using Tyson for your own selfish reasons!"

We both take a step forward, eyes blazing and fists clenched. His whole aura is burning in anger.

"What the hell is going on here?"

I turn around to face the doorway as Max, Kenny, Tyson and Daichi walk in. Kai just shoves past me and strolls out of the door leaving the others to stare at me.

"Care to explain?"

No Max, I wouldn't. I can't believe that just happened! It's like me and Kai are cursed. Every time we share a moment of bliss, it ends in disaster. Me and my big mouth! Why can't I just shut up! I always start arguments between us, what's wrong with me?

I can feel my wonderful re-occurring tears showing themselves again. I can't take it anymore! I collapse on the floor and burst into tears.

I feel a comforting arm wrap itself around my shoulders. To my surprise it's Tyson. I fall into his arms and sob on his shoulder. He holds me close which instantly makes me feel a little better. I'm a complete sap. I can't help it. I don't know how much more of this I can take.

* * *

There you are! I hope it's ok, I had to edit this one a lot, I just wasn't happy with it.

I really have made Ray a huge wimp. I think it's sweet to think of him that way. I like guys who can show their emotional side! Kai is also a bit out of character. In this chapter, he was originally way too emotional; he's supposed to be, as my friend Atari-chan put it, a heartless bastard, so I changed it. Don't know which version I prefer, I like the idea that he really has a big heart, he just doesn't show it! This one is more realistic and true to Kai's character.

I'm sorry about all the sarcasm in this chapter. I am a very sarcastic person, most of my friends can't tell if I'm serious or not! (Most of the time I'm not) I also seem to make Ray blush a lot. That's probably because I blush all the time; my pale skin shows it off more too (it's my Scottish half, damn my mother!). I hate that feeling when you know you're blushing, you don't know why and you can't do anything about it! Argh!

I'd just like to say that I LOVE Ray! He's like, my favourite character of all time (thus, my pen name)! I was watching series 1 again recently, he's so cute! It's amazing how watching it again as a yaoi fan, I can pick out all of the suggestive scenes between Ray and Kai! I might be a little obsessed! Anyway, I don't like hurting him but, I assure you, his rewards will far outweigh his pain in the end!

I have no idea when chapter 6 will be up, I'll try and get it updated in a week or so but I'm not promising anything. I'm currently working on a joint project with the wonderful Atari-chan, it's gonna be posted on my account so you should all read it, it should be interesting!

Oh, if these comment bits annoy people, please tell me and I'll stop rambling all the time!

Hopefully see you in the next chapter!

Please review

Mimi

xxxx


	6. Chapter 6

Open Your Heart

Hello!

Thank you again for all the reviews! I was looking through other RayxKai fics and I noticed that I have more reviews than a lot of them! I didn't know I was so popular! I'm so flattered! 65 reviews from 5 chapters! That's really good by my standards, I would have been happy with 10 overall!

I wasn't sure if Cluedo is the same in all countries but it was the only game I could think of! I was going to use Monopoly but I realised that the street names change in each country and I couldn't use the English ones because it's set in Japan!

These chapters are getting harder and harder to write. I have little direction for the next chapters so they might take a while to write. I do know that I want to include a sexy scene with ice-cream and chocolate sauce! Strange, I know but a scene just popped into my head randomly! I'd also like to write a tiny section from Kai's POV, just so you all know how he feels about Ray, even though it's pretty obvious.

I have no idea how long this story is going to last, I'm just gonna go with the flow!

Here's chapter 6, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6

"I think its Mrs White, with the dagger, in the Library"

Having finally emerged from my room, this is what my life has come to: Playing Cluedo with Tyson, Max, Kenny and Daichi in an attempt to cease my boredom. It's not working.

"Sorry Tyson, that's not right"

"Damn it! Are you sure?"

"Yes, I have the dagger, you can't be right"

Ooh, Kenny has the dagger; I'll tick that off my list. This game is really boring and slow-moving. It's going to drive me crazy. I already have the names of weapons running around head, I can see how it would drive any sane person to murder. Maybe it's Rev. Green with the pipe in the Kitchen? My God! I have gone mad!

Tyson's sulking. Kenny looks alert and is studying the little piece of paper for a solution to the murders. Daichi is chewing at the little plastic model of Professor Plum. Max is dozing off. Wow. These are the people I associate with? Despite this, they are all great guys; I wouldn't trade them for anything.

"I'm bored"

Max jerks awake at Tyson's statement of the obvious

"Do you have any better ideas Tyson?"

Kenny is clearly enjoying the game; he appears to be the only one. Tyson shrugs but moves his piece four places forward. As I'm daydreaming I see a flash of blue pass by the window. Kai's been completely ignoring me since our argument three days ago. It's amazing how he can avoid me while we've all been cooped up in this house due to the hammering rain. He occasionally pops up when I'm around Tyson, just to give Tyson a peck on the cheek and me a glare. He is so stubborn. I would apologise but I can never seem to catch him on his own. He can't run forever!

"Seriously. I'm completely bored out of my skull"

As if a solution to Tyson's boredom, Kai comes striding in.

"Oh Kai! You want to play-"

Ergh! Kai just bends down and plants a kiss on Tyson's lips. Tyson, showing his pleasure at the action and the option of leaving the ever-so-interesting game, stands up and eagerly returns the kiss. Kai looks slightly surprised but, once seeing me, closes his eyes and kisses him back.

They eventually stop when Daichi lets out a rather loud 'Yuk!'. Tyson turns to him, sticks out his tongue and walks out of the room, dragging Kai by the hand who just glares at me once again.

"Gross! Why do they have to do that in front of us!"

"I take you don't approve Daichi?"

"No I don't! Their both guys! It's just not right!"

"So, if you fell in love, but it was with a guy, you're saying it's wrong to want to be with them!"

He's hit a sore spot for me. I can't help but raise my voice. They all look at me in a suspicious way.

"I, Daichi, will never fall in love! There is no one good enough for me! I will be a lonely loner who roams the lonely-"

"Daichi, did you see that Tyson and Kai brought back cake when they went shopping?"

"They did! Oh yes! It's all mine! Mwahahahaha!"

He runs out of the room carrying on his evil laugh all the way down the corridor.

"Well that got rid of him"

"Thanks Ray, I thought we might have to gag him!"

I get on well with Max and Kenny; they're by far the most intelligent two of the team. Most people think Max is a hyper-active American but he really isn't. He's actually very mature for his age and he's also sensitive to others feelings. He really is a great friend to have. Kenny is the backbone of the Bladebreakers; he never gets the credit he deserves. The bladers themselves are only half of our strength, if Kenny wasn't here, basically we'd all be rubbish. He's painfully shy, he always blushes when Kai and Tyson are together, I guess he's just not sure how to act around them. I haven't really talked to them much about the new 'couple'.

"So, Max. What do you think of Kai and Tyson together then?"

Max looks at me as if he is looking for an ulterior motive. He dismisses it and looks at the ceiling, thinking.

"Erm…Well, I'm not sure really. I get the feeling Kai doesn't feel as strongly for Tyson as Tyson does for him."

"I don't agree Max"

Kenny is finally speaking up, blushing as usual though.

"I don't think Tyson really feels that strongly for Kai either. My opinion is that he had one romantic thought about Kai and assumed that he was in love with him. I believe it's just a momentary crush."

Kenny turns beetroot red as a reaction to all the romantic terms in his little speech. He has a fair point though. I hadn't even considered that Tyson may have just jumped to conclusions. He didn't seem that upset when Kai turned him down. I mean, I cried for four days solid just because Kai kissed someone else, Tyson's reaction was less, emotional. Maybe that's just me though.

"I think you could be right Kenny"

"Heh, I'm not always right. I believed that Kai would sooner crush his blade into a thousand pieces than do anything remotely passionate with Tyson, I was obviously wrong."

"What do you think about Kai and Tyson, Ray?"

Ah, he caught me off guard! What do I say? Just make it sound natural.

"Well...I…erm, I guess that it's ok as long as they really like each other."

They both look at me doubtfully. Am I that obvious? I guess I do sound like a love-struck school girl.

"I've seen you Ray; every time they're together you get upset and ignore them. Why?"

I look at Max in amazement. He's figured it out! What the hell do I say? Do I deny it or admit it? Max can see the panic in my eyes.

"You like one of them don't you? Don't worry, we won't say anything. But, if we figured it out, their bound to as well. Have you said anything to them yet?"

He never asked who it was I liked. They must respect my privacy, that's so kind of them! Aww! I could hug them both.

"Yeah, they know."

Actually, come to think of it, Kai doesn't know how I feel. Every time we've been together, Kai has made it obvious that he feels something for me but I've never actually said I feel anything for him. Maybe that's why he's been moody with me. Maybe that's why he's with Tyson! He's trying to make me jealous! How could I have not seen it before?

I stand up and turn around.

"Where are you going Ray?"

"I have something I need to do"

* * *

I have to tell Kai how I feel, no wonder he keeps getting restless and shouting at me. I walk out onto the patio preparing myself to see Kai and Tyson in a compromising position. To my surprise they're not doing anything. They're sitting on the bench, Kai with his eyes closed and arms crossed as if he's trying to shut Tyson out who is gently resting his head on the older blader's shoulder. I cough to get their attention. 

"Oh Ray! How's it going?"

I walk out of the door way and stand on front of them. I must be brave.

"I need to talk to you Kai"

He opens his eyes and glares at me.

"What is it?"

His voice is harsh and sends shivers down my spine. He is really pissed off at me.

"I need to talk to you, alone"

"Anything you need to say to me, my boyfriend can hear as well"

Déjà vu? (1) Tyson perks up as he hears his title. This isn't going to be easy.

"Excuse me Tyson but I need to borrow your boyfriend for a while"

I say 'boyfriend' in a really sarcastic way but he doesn't seem to pick up on it. I forcefully grab Kai's wrist and pull him up. To my shock, he doesn't put up a proper fight, just strains a little, possibly to keep up the act he's putting on for Tyson. I drag him into the house and up the stairs. The only place I can talk to him without being disturbed is my room. We walk in silence down the corridor. Although Kai's walking at his own pace without me pulling him, my hand is still clasped around his wrist.

I open my bedroom door and push him in before closing and locking the door behind me. I'm so glad I tidied after my little depressed phase, it really was a mess. It's now back to its fairly minimalist state, I don't have enough stuff for it to be cluttered. Kai softly walk across the room and sits on the edge of my bed. I stand for a moment to truly admire the beautiful Russian that's in my room. His amazing two-tone hair that just screams 'stroke me!', his flawless pale skin that I just urge to kiss, his magnificent eyes that burn through everything to touch your heart, his perfect lips that I want badly…

I can't resist him anymore! All my urges take over as I practically pounce on him. Now on top of him, I pin him to the bed by forcing his arms above his head where I hold them to prevent him fighting back. In a split second I put all my passion and lust into a kiss to show my true feelings. He moans as I immediately intensify the kiss, I want him so badly. I could quite easily engulf him right now. We carry on exploring each other's mouths with pleasure for a few minutes until Kai gets restless.

He takes me by surprise as he twists my hands off his wrists, still holding his arms above his head. He smirks just before he rolls me over so he's on top. I can see he likes to be the dominant one! Straight away he resumes where he left off. I put my fingers through his hair as my other hand tightly grasps a handful of fabric on his back to restrain myself from having my way with him right now. I feel him lightly un-does the top clasps of my shirt.

Our lips part as he gently kisses down my neck and collarbone. Who knew he could be so passionate? Ah! I feel a twinge as he keenly bites the position on my neck he has carefully chosen. I moan with ecstasy as he continues to caress the spot with his lips. My moaning seems to encourage him as he bites harder on my already throbbing neck. Ah! This love bite is not going to be easy to hide, at the moment I really don't care. It's to satisfying to make him stop.

We both come to a sudden and unwanted stop as we hear knocking at the door.

"Ray? Are you ok? I heard moaning, your not sick are you?"

I can't help but laugh at Tyson's naivety. It couldn't have been more obvious what we were doing in here if we put a sign on the door saying 'No entry. Kai and Ray making out"

"We can't let him see you in here!" I hysterically whisper through stifled giggles.

"What do you want me to do about it?" I can see that Kai I also trying to restrain from laughing

"I dunno! Hide in here!"

I grab him by the waist and frantically shove him into my cupboard. He looks fairly amused as I shut the door and whisper "I'll get rid of him"

"Ray?"

I run to the door and unlock it to see Tyson looking fairly bemused on the other side.

"What took you so long?"

"I was…erm…sleeping"

"Oh right. Were you having a nightmare? It's just you were groaning a lot"

I have to cover my mouth to stop myself laughing. If he could of seen what we were just doing…. It's not funny but I just can't help myself!

"Erm yeh, something like that"

Tyson looks at me suspiciously

"Have you seen Kai anywhere? You were the last person to see him"

"Erm…no, I think he said he was going for a walk"

"In this weather?"

I look out of my window to see that it's hailing pretty hard

"Well, you know what Kai's like, he just loves pain!"

I nervously laugh as I await Tyson's reaction. He shrugs.

"He can be a bit weird sometimes. Well, if you see him can you tell him I'm looking for him?"

"Sure thing!"

I quickly slam the door in his face. I hear a muffled 'thanks' and then fading footsteps. I burst out laughing as I see Kai climb out of his hiding place. He looks at me seriously.

"Was that really necessary?"

I can't help but laugh harder at his expression. Ah, my ribs hurt from laughing too much! His expression softens as he stares at me scrunched up on the floor holding my ribs and laughing hysterically. He bends down, kisses me on the cheek and leaves the room.

I stop laughing once he's gone and grin to myself. This secret affair thing might actually work….

* * *

Aww! I think this is quite a sweet chapter! 

(1) Its exactly how Tyson confessed to Kai in chapter 2 (was it chapter 2? I can't remember!), read it again if you don't remember!

Sorry about the corny romantic description of Kai. I had to put it in because I've never actually mentioned how Ray views Kai. It's kinda my own opinion of Kai! Ahh…If he was real I'd stalk him permanently! In fact I often write Ray as if he really is me; I think a lot of authors do that. Every character an author writes about is a bit of their own feelings, even if they are pre-existing characters; you can help but make them your own. They're like your children!

My school holidays are nearly over so I can't guarantee that the next update will be soon. I will try my hardest to get it updated by next week. I'm not promising anything though, homework is so unpredictable!

I'm also currently writing a side story for this story. If you read my rambling at the top of this page then it includes the sceneI mentioned! It's also from Kai's POV so read it! It's called **Sunburn** and it will be up very soon!I know i'm pushing it but I'll post it as soon asI get 20 reviews for this chapter (That will be 87 in total!)! I know it's a lot but you're all so wonderful!

Please Review

Love you all!

xxxx


	7. Chapter 7

Open Your Heart

Welcome back! It's been a while.

I'll start by saying '**You must all read the side story to this, it's called Sunburn, READ IT!'**

Ok? I want to know how it is, it was really hard to adjust to writing Kai's POV, and this chapter may be a bit weird because I'm still in Kai mode! Thank you for all the reviews of chapter 6! I liked that chapter, I'm glad to see that a lot of other people liked it as well! I love you all!

Im sorry, this one took longer than I expected. I don't really like this chapter; it was so hard to write I just kept putting it off. By the way, Max is completely out of character in this, sorry!

Remember in the last chapter Kai gave Ray a love bite? Bear that in mind!

* * *

Chapter 7

"You lose Ray"

Oh yeah, state the obvious Max. My beyblading skills are a bit rusty at the moment; I haven't been training recently due to my preoccupation with other activities. I'm surprised the others haven't become suspicious with Kai and I disappearing every so often to cough reaffirm our affections. We really are pushing it, our make out sessions happen at least three or four times a day. We don't only express our feelings physically, Kai's opened up quite a bit to me, I can even get him to hold a conversation for more than five minutes! A complete rarity. He's actually a really interesting guy. For instance, did you know he's petrified of worms? I pretty common fear but it was still hilarious to see his reaction when I dug one up. He was trying to act as if he wasn't bothered, standing there with his arms crossed as he usually does. When I brought it closer he flinched slightly but stayed where he was. However when I dangled it in front of his face he stepped backwards, turned around and ran off rambling something about having to write to Tala. It really was adorable; it makes him seem more human. His skin is also really sensitive. He has to use that high quality hypo-allergenic stuff and he burns really easily (Hehe, beach trip!). Even though he has opened up, he's still quite reserved and would rather listen to me talk about random things than talk about himself. I think he's just like that, I always thought it was just a front but, believe it or not, I don't think he has much self confidence. That's just my opinion though, he could prove me wrong.

I'm with Max at the moment attempting to get some much needed practice in. I may have to give up though, I'm not getting anywhere.

"This is hopeless. I'm just not with it today, I'm sorry Max."

"Hey, don't worry about it! Maybe you should take a break or something?"

"Yeah, I might do that. Thanks"

I wave as I turn around and walk into the dojo. I'm really knackered today, I have a awful headache as well. It's not through lack of sleep though; I slept in until 9 this morning. I hope I'm not coming down with anything.

As I walk along the corridor I see Kai approaching from the other end.

"Good afternoon!"

I wave cheerily at him but he blanks me keeps walking towards where I'm standing. He looks kind of angry, have I done anything? It looks as if he's about to walk straight past me but instead he grabs my wrist and throws me against the wall. Before I even have time to blink he lustfully pushes his lips onto mine.

"Kai…mmm…someone might see"

I lamely put across my reasons for stopping in between his powerful kisses but I quickly forget about it as I can't help but respond. It's amazing how pathetically dumb I become when I'm with Kai. He's all I can think of right now, not surprising considering his tongue is playing with mine. I can't even consider how completely stupid this is, anyone could see us and there'd be hell to pay. Nothing matters now apart from us.

"Ray! You forgot Drig-"

Kai quickly withdraws as we both turn to see Max. He's standing in the middle of the corridor, eyes wide with shock, mouth slightly open in disbelief. This is not good! He seems routed to the spot as he just stares at us in amazement. Kai starts to walk towards him but Max regains the use of his legs and makes a break for outside. Kai just sprints after him and grabs him by the wrist before he escapes.

"We need to talk"

Kai says it calmly as pulls Max towards the nearest room which just happens to be mine. I follow them as Kai pushes the little American into my room and roughly encourages him to sit on the bed. Once through the door I shut it behind me, no one else need be involved. This is really bad; Max wasn't supposed to find out before we told Tyson. I watch the blonde as he puts his hands over his face and sinks down to rest them on his knees.

"How? How could you do this?"

He says it quietly but it hits me in the chest. This is definitely isn't how I expected him to react. He's taking it badly.

"Why? Why?"

I walk over and sit beside him on the bed as soft whimpers escape his lips. He leans towards me and I wrap my arm around his shoulders and pull him towards me. He quietly sobs on my shoulder; I look at Kai who shows no signs of caring that our dear friend and team mate is sobbing his eyes out because of something we've done. He's just standing with his arms crossed and eyes closed. He can be so heartless. I look back at Max who is gently pulling away from my embrace.

"No…."

He pushes against my chest with his hands as if disgusted that he fell for it.

"How could you do this to Tyson? Ray, you're one of his best friends, he looks to you as an older brother!"

He stands up, tears in his eyes, pointing a shaking finger at me. He turns to face Kai.

"And you! He loves you! He loves you more than anything! He…he…"

Max collapses on the floor in tears; I'm not sure how to comfort him. I fidget on the bed while the little blonde blader weeps on the floor. I turn to Kai but he turns and heads for the door.

"Kai!"

He stops at the sound of my voice but doesn't turn around

"Make sure you keep this a secret until we tell Tyson"

Max looks up as it's obviously directed at him only to see the slate haired Russian walking out the door. Once Kai has left, we both sit there in an awkward silence. Max has stopped crying now but his dazed look worries me. Will he tell Tyson? He cares for him a lot but I'm sure he's intelligent enough to realise it will hurt Tyson more if he tells him. I kneel down on the floor opposite him. He slowly turns his head to look at me as a single tear rolls down his cheek.

"I don't know what to do…."

His timid voice draws me to him as I put my arms around him.

"Ray, how could you do this to him? How could you steal the one he loves from him?"

The last sentence shocks me. I pull away to face him. His eyes are glistening but through the tears I see anger. No matter how much I love Kai, this relationship has to stop. We're going to end up hurting everyone and I don't want to ruin the bond we all share. It will be the end of us as a team. I don't want that. How much am I willing to risk for Kai…?

"I will be ok Max. We'll sort it out, this has gone on for too long now."

"Don't tell him. Not yet anyway."

"Why?"

I ask curiously as he looks at the floor, a faint blush appearing across his cheeks.

"If Tyson goes off Kai then you won't need to tell him."

"Goes off Kai?"

How is that possible? How can anyone go off Kai? It just wouldn't happen, he's perfect in every way and everyone fancies the pants off him! Ok, that's a little over exaggerating… but still, Tyson is crazy about him. The blush across Max's cheeks is deepening. Does he like Tyson? I knew he loves him as a friend but maybe there's more there? How could I have not noticed it before? I've been so wrapped up inn my own feelings that I'm totally oblivious to other peoples! That's why he got so upset that me and Kai are together, he just want Tyson to be happy! That's so cute!

Before I can restrain myself I fling my arms around him once again. He lets out a little yelp but hugs me back.

"You and Tyson would make a great couple!"

He looks at me as his cheeks go a colour similar to Kai's eyes.

"Do you think so?"

"Yeah! You get on so well and you've been best friends for ages."

A slight frown appears on Max's face.

"That's what I'm worried about. What if he only likes me as a friend?"

I think back to all the occasions when they've been together. Tyson is very protective of Max and quite clingy; they're hardly ever seen apart. But does that mean Tyson feels the same?

"I really can't tell, why don't you just tell him how you feel?"

"I can't do that! He thinks he's in love with Kai!"

"And you don't think he is?"

"No……At least, I hope not"

The blush reappears and he looks to the floor once again.

"Don't worry Max, I'm pretty sure it will work, he just has to see you in a different light. And realise he doesn't like Kai as much as he thought he did."

"Maybe….Don't worry about you and Kai, I won't tell Tyson."

"Thank you."

I trust Max, he won't tell Tyson. I hug him once again and stand up.

"I guess I should see where that grouch went"

"Don't get caught by anyone else, they might not be so forgiving!"

His cheeky grin shows me that it was a joke and I smile back. He waves as I leave to find Kai. He can be so moody. It's going to take me ages to find him…

* * *

I give up; he is nowhere to be seen. It's like he's disappeared of the face of the planet. He'll turn up eventually but I'm too hungry to carry on looking for him. I walk back into the dojo and down to the kitchen. Kenny is sitting at the table with his laptop frantically typing. His fingers must be made of steel! 

"Hi Kenny, who's cooking dinner tonight?"

He peers over the top of his laptop looking slightly disgruntled that I disturbed him.

"I think its Kai's turn tonight"

He'll be back soon then. No matter how much Kai dislikes it, he will always do his share of the cooking. He's actually a very good cook. Most of the stuff he cooks is Russian food which I can't pronounce but it's quite good for foreign food. Not to be arrogant but I'm probably the best at cooking out of the team. They all agree, even Kai grunts in agreement occasionally.

Speak of the devil, there's Kai now. He just struts into the room and walks over to the fridge which I'm in front of.

"Move"

"A please would be nice"

"Move now or I'll rape you in front of Kenny"

He says it softly so only I can hear but it certainly makes me move. The problem with Kai is that I can never tell if he's joking or not. I think that wasn't serious, was it? If I hadn't moved would he? Damn, I shouldn't have moved. No, what am I thinking? We can't afford anyone else knowing about us. I watch Kai as he gets ingredients out of the fridge.

"What are you making today?"

"Kotmis Satsivi."

"Huh?"

"If you don't want it, make your own dinner."

He pulls the chicken breasts out of the fridge and shoves them on the counter.

"No, Cot-thingy Satvi-something will be great"

He looks up from the fridge and smirks.

"Kotmis Satsivi"

"Yeah, that's what I meant. Do you need any help?"

"No. It will be quicker without you pestering me"

There he goes again, I can't tell if he was being sarcastic or not. I'll leave anyway; if he was serious and I stay he'll get grouchy. As I turn to leave he grabs my shoulder, pulls me back slightly and pecks me on the cheek. Aww, I'm so lucky! I'd smother him now if Kenny wasn't here, but he is unfortunately. He lets go and I leave to do some training, its really needed!

* * *

"Ray! Dinner's ready!" 

"Ok Tyson! I'll be there in a minute!"

I watch him as he disappears back into the house, Max close behind him. The American turns to me, winks and then follows his friend. I'm so glad he's ok with me and Kai being together, it could of turned out terribly but for some reason, we just keep getting away with it!

I pick up Drigger and follow my team mates into the kitchen. Mmm, Kai's meal smells great! He really does try hard for us, even though he wouldn't admit it! I take my place next to Kai and opposite Tyson and help myself to erm… I can't remember the name of it.

"Wow Kai, this is really good!"

"Hm"

Kai brushes off Tyson's compliment and takes some of his masterpiece.

"I guess you didn't need my help after all."

He turns and glares at me.

"I can manage fine on my own."

He can be so stubborn, why can't he accept help from anyone?

"Hey Ray, What's that on your neck?"

"Huh?"

I touch my neck but I can't feel anything. Tyson leans closer.

"Is it a love bite?"

Oh God, I forgot about that!

* * *

To be continued….

* * *

So….. there's no going back now, Max likes Tyson! I wasn't sure if I was going to make them a couple but so many people suggested it that I thought I might as well try! I always thought they made a cute couple! 

I'm sorry if some of the descriptions sound familiar, I can never tell if I've used them before or if I just thought of them but didn't use them. I'm one of those writers who don't like re-reading previous work, I just can't read the earlier chapters, all my writing makes me cringe! That's why I have to rely on my trusty checker person, Atari-chan (don't read her fics, apparently we're in a competition! She never told me though…) and all the wonderful reviewers!

If you wanted to know what Kotmis Satsivi is, its chicken in walnut sauce, I had to go on a Russian recipe site to find it! Never tried it but the picture looked good!

I have no idea when the next chapter will be up, I actually don't no what to make happen so any suggestions are happily welcome! I might make them go on a trip somewhere…. I'd quite like to include other characters like Brooklyn or Tala maybe? What do people think of a game of truth or dare? Too cliché? Help me out here and I can update quicker!

Will they be found out?

Please review

Xxxx


	8. Chapter 8

Open Your Heart

I'm back once again, have you missed me? Sorry this chapter took a while; my ICT coursework deadline is really close!

I seem to have banished my writers block! I've got most of the next chapters planned out now so thanks to all of you who gave me ideas or reviewed, you're all a great help.

This fic will probably end soon, I don't want it to but it's better than having it become boring and repetitive. Maybe I'll start writing another story now so I have something else to give you all!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8

"Is that a love bite on your neck Ray?"

"Erm…well…it's…erm…"

I look around as I caress the tender spot on my neck which Tyson is referring to. What the hell do I say? 'Yeah, your boyfriend gave me it during one of our secret make-out-fests' I don't think that would go down too well. I look around to see the others reactions. Kai is smirking at me as if to say 'How are you going get out of this one Ray?', Kenny has pulled down his glasses and is leaning closer to examine the red spot on my neck, Daichi is looking slightly confused, Max is looking at the table, his hair covering his slightly blushing face and Tyson is, of course, waiting for my reply. I look to Kai again to plead for help with my eyes but he shrugs and returns to eating his chicken-dish-thing. What do I say?

"Do you have a girlfriend then Ray? Why didn't you tell us?"

I feel heat rise towards my cheeks.

"Well, erm….not quite…"

The noise of a chair screeching against the wooden floor interrupts my painfully embarrassing stutter. I watch curiously as Max rises off his chair and glares at me with determined eyes. He breaks the eye contact as he starts to walk around the table towards me. What is he doing? Everyone else watches him as he stops behind me and puts his arm around my shoulder. What the hell?

"I gave him it"

What! He's finally lost it; we'll have to send our dear American friend Max Tate to the loony bin. Farewell Max, we all love you.

"We didn't want to tell you, but Ray and I are together."

Huh? My fellow team mates share a similar expression to mine, pure shock.

"Max! What are you thinking!" I quietly hiss at him.

He bends down to come level with my ear.

"Don't worry Ray; I know what I'm doing." He gently whispers to me. I'm not really sure what his motives are but I trust him. I'll just have to play along for the moment. Max quickly pecks my cheek as he returns to full height and observes the others. He scans the room before focussing on Tyson. The little Dragoon blader has a look of utter confusion; he opens and shuts his mouth giving the impression of a goldfish. I think I can see why Max is doing this. If this causes Tyson to become jealous, he may realise his true feelings for Max and all will be fine! Max really is intelligent.

"You're a couple?"

Tyson finally manages to make words come out of his open mouth. I should carry on this slight white lie.

"Yeah Tyson. You don't mind do you? I mean, you've got Kai right? I guess we just realised our true feelings once we saw you would all accept us."

Tyson just looks at me in disbelief. I entwine my fingers with Max's in an affectionate way to make the scene look more genuine, and to observe Tyson's reaction. A faint blush appears across his cheeks as his eye twitches at my action. He frowns slightly but once realising what he is doing, he turns to face the wall.

"No, I'm happy for you guys."

His tone of voice clearly tells me that he disapproves of me stealing his best friend from him. I glance at Kai out of the corner of my eye. His expression hasn't changed much apart from a slight grin on his face. He seems to have realised why Max is doing this, despite his cold exterior, he really is very good at picking up other peoples emotions. I'm glad he understands, I officially have the best boyfriend ever. Well, technically Max is my boyfriend now, I don't particularly mind that either.

"I swear, this whole team is gay."

It would seem that way Daichi.

* * *

"Max?" 

I watch him as he gently pulls me by the wrist along the hallway. We left the table after saying we wanted some 'alone time'. I really hope he isn't serious, I hadn't even considered that! I know he likes Tyson so I suppose he wouldn't try anything, he's just too naïve and innocent. Mind you, I didn't think he was capable of lying to his friends but he just proved me wrong!

He takes me into his room and locks the door behind us. I haven't really been in Max's room before. He has a massive American flag hanging from the wall above his bed; a picture of his mum sits on his bedside table next to another picture of his fellow all-starz bladers. Blade parts lay scattered on the floor along with various tools that look as if they're used to perform surgery.

"Make yourself at home."

He smiles cheerily at me and sits on his bed to face me.

"Erm…why did you bring me in here?"

"Oh! Yeah, just to talk…you know….about what just happened."

"Right. I think I figured out why you did it."

"Sorry Ray. I just thought it would be easier for both of us. If I can get Tyson to become jealous, he might leave Kai and then you can have him! Then I'd get Tyson! It will work perfectly!"

His face lights up as he says it. He's so childlike sometimes; I forget that he's younger than me because he acts so mature a lot of the time.

"Are you sure it will work? It just seems too easy."

His smile drops slightly.

"Yeah, you're right. I have thought that it might hurt Tyson a little bit. I mean…maybe he really is in love with Kai? Then….. I dunno what I'd do."

I walk over and sit next to him on the bed.

"It's ok Max. I'm pretty sure Tyson does have feelings for you. I was watching his reaction when you…erm…'confessed' and he looked kind of hurt and a bit confused."

His face lights up again.

"Do you really think so?"

"Yeah. He can't help but love you!"

I put my arms around him to give him a comforting hug.

"Thanks Ray." He says lightly into my shoulder

"Well, I guess we should make an appearance."

"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute, I wanted to fix a new attack ring to Draciel quickly."

I nod, raise myself off the bed and walk towards the door. I look back at Max who is now sitting at his desk fiddling with tiny bits of metal. Awww, Tyson doesn't know how lucky he is.

* * *

After our little announcement, it seemed only natural that Max and I should be seen around each other more. I don't mind, Max is great, I've always got on really well with him. We've been cuddling and holding hands to keep up appearances, we got around kissing by saying that we don't like doing it in front of people. It's still quite amusing to watch Tyson's reaction to our intimacy. He pretends not to notice but he's permanently watching us out of the corner of his eye. He's probably confused; to be feeling jealous towards a guy you haven't even considered being more than a friend must be tough. That is, of course, if he does like Max in that way, I'm probably just making a huge assumption. There's definitely something there though. 

"Mmm….."

Max groans as he sleeps on my chest. Tyson stares at the dormant American cuddled up to me, unaware that he's completely ignoring the beautiful Russian sitting next to him, not that Kai's bothered.

"Tyson, are you ok?"

My question snaps him back to reality and his cheeks become a light shade of pink as he realises that he's been spotted. I squeeze Max's shoulder and Tyson automatically frowns.

"I'm fine; I'm just not used to seeing you and Max together. You've never been that close, why now?"

I look down at the sleeping angel gently breathing on my chest. He's so pure and innocent in a child-like way. My eyes slowly pan upwards to where Tyson and Kai are sitting close together on the sofa opposite.

"We just….both realised…..that you shouldn't hide your feelings"

As I say this, I gaze into Kai's eyes to get the emotion in my words across. He stares back but I can't quite read his expression. Tyson sees me looking at his boyfriend and also turns to observe him. Kai, despite knowing full-well that Tyson is watching him, keeps his eyes firmly on me. The deepness of his eyes entrance me as the room seems to disappear around us. It's as if a strong volt of electricity connects us making me unable to break the eye-contact. Tyson coughs which brings me sharply back to reality. As my eyes move to meet his, another small frown appears on his face.

"Tyson….."

Max lets out another quiet groan but it's clear to all of us what he said. Tyson looks taken aback as his attention turns back to the sleeping beauty. His mouth turns up at the corners as a small grin appears to replace his earlier frown. I look back to the TV to give Tyson a chance to admire the dozing boy. It really is so adorable, they're so good together, they just can't see it, well, Max can….

ding-dong

We sit in silence for a few seconds, not registering the doorbell.

"Is anyone gonna get that?"

Tyson looks around, to Kai first who just blanks him and then to me.

"Sorry Tyson, I don't want to wake Max. You'll have to get it."

"Alright, wonder who it could be? No one said they were coming round today."

He walks out of the room to open the door. I'll take this opportunity to get Kai's opinion on this situation.

"Kai, you don't mind me and Max being together do you?"

"Do whatever you want."

Hmph, so heartless! He hides his emotions so well, I really can't tell if he meant that or it was meant in a bitter way.

"Kai-"

"What the hell-"

I hear Tyson curse from down the hallway, accompanied by the slamming open of the front door. What is going on? I hear footsteps get closer which stop at the doorway. Kai, having full view of the visitor, directs a smirk at them.

"Did you miss me?"

I crane my neck to see the new arrival who has just walked through the doorway. My eyes meet icy blue ones. The pale skin and hair that looks as if it's on fire could only belong to one person…

What the hell is Tala doing here!

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

I know including Tala is a bit random…. I just wanted someone different to write about. I'll promise to try and keep him in character, a lot of the fics I've read make him out to be really loud and hyper! I just can't see how he'd be like that, he seems quite cold and quiet to me. Might add a bit of jealousy as well ;) 

A special thanks to darksaphire for the idea of having Max and Ray get together to cover it up, it was a great help, I hope you don't mind that I used it! I hope it will live up to your expectations!

I've only just found out that my dear friend Atari-chan has just turned this into a reviews competition! I'm really very competitive but I know I would never win against her, she's just better than me (and I think me advertising her stories helped, tell me if any of you read hers because of me, I can rub it in!)! I can always reveal her real name, that would annoy her :p

Please review

xxxx


	9. Chapter 9

Open Your Heart

Howdy

I'm back! Here's chapter 9, the next one might be a while yet, I've started work on another KaixRay fic so that's draining a lot of my time. Should be good though…

Well, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9

My opinion on Tala changes quite frequently. I've never really gotten along with him; we tend to stay away from each other. It's a mutual agreement that we don't really like one another but we've never actually had an argument or anything. I really disliked him in that whole 'take over the world with Boris' thing but since what he did for us in the justice 5 tournament, he's grown on me. He's quite forward and can have a nasty streak but I can cope with that. It's when he gets in one of his mischievous moods, that's when he's truly dangerous.

"You lot are so dull, lets play Truth or Dare."

Oh God, not good! If you let Tala have power over anything, he destroys it from the inside until it wilts and dies. We have no chance.

He looks around the room observing our completely unenthusiastic reactions.

"You're all a bunch of wimps."

"I'm not a wimp!"

Tyson fell for it. That's one sure way to get him to do anything; he hates being called weak, especially by guys like Tala. Tyson plonks himself in the middle of the floor opposite Tala, crosses his legs and arms and glares. Tala smirks in success and turns to the rest of us.

"Come on, what could happen?"

He gives me a suggestive grin. What does he know? Has Kai told him about us? I really don't know how close they are, they hardly ever see each other and combined, they have conversational skills of a turnip. Despite that, they still stick close to each other, must be from back in their Abbey days. There's no point in trying to work either them out, it would give anyone a headache for weeks.

"Kai?"

Tala directs a puppy-dog look at Kai who huffs but gets up and sits next to his Russian friend on the floor. Tala now turns his attention to me. I pleadingly cling to Max who is sitting close to me and send the message 'Don't make me go!' telepathically to him. He obviously doesn't receive it because he stands up and takes my hand.

"Come on Ray, it could be fun!"

I let out a small whimper as he leads me to sit next to Tyson and begin a retarded looking circle. I'm dead opposite Kai, not always a good thing, he's such a distraction, I hope I don't start drooling…

My attentions turn to Kenny and Daichi who have just joined the circle.

"Right! Does anyone have a bottle?"

"A bottle? Why do we need one?"

"Well, that's the fairest way to deal out dares or truths. Just get a bottle Tyson."

"Don't boss me about Tala! You're in my house!"

"Your point is?"

Tyson lets out a huge sigh and pouts but gets up all the same. As he's walking out of the door, I hear Tala whisper something to Kai who smirks in agreement. I don't know what he said but I'm pretty sure it wasn't nice. I turn to Max who is fuming; he obviously heard the comment being nearer to Tala then me. I grab his hand and squeeze it comfortingly. His attentions snap back to me and he gives me a smile in thanks as Tyson walks back in with a large, glass Coca-cola bottle.

"Will this do _your highness_?"

"That will do."

Tala takes the bottle off Tyson and places it in the middle.

"Shall I go first?"

Tala going first is a terrible idea but I'm not one to get in his way, he'd probably beat me to a pulp. His delicate fingers caress the bottle before grabbing the two sides and spinning it. I can't bear to look. Please God, not me, not me, not me, not me…

"This could be interesting…"

I slowly open one eye, preparing myself to meet the eyes of the red haired Russian. To my surprise, everyone's attentions are not turned to me, but to my blonde team mate next to me. Max is looking at the bottle, thin end facing him, with a stunned expression. This could be bad; Tala will definitely take advantage of such a sweet guy like Max. Who knows what he's got in plan.

"Truth or dare?"

Max, still staring at the stationary bottle facing him, looks up to greet Tala's mischievous grin.

"Erm… well, I suppose, erm, truth."

Tala frowns slightly. He was obviously planning to make the American to something incredibly embarrassing, good save there Max.

"You're just scared."

"Shut up Tala!"

Everyone turns to Tyson, curious about his protective outburst, Tyson just remains staring steadfastly at Tala. Tala turns to look at Max, who just happens to be gazing longingly at Tyson with an adorable smile on his face. The heartless Russian has perfect timing, seeing Max's reaction, another mischievous grin appears. Oh no, what is he planning?

"So Max, truth huh? You sure?"

"Yeah…"

Max looks slightly suspicious at the question but he knows, as well as the rest of us, that choosing dare would be suicide.

"Ok then. Tell me, do you have romantic feelings towards Tyson?"

"Huh?"

Max's surprised reaction doesn't cover the deepening blush across his cheeks. Tyson looks slightly confused at the question but doesn't take his eyes off Max, clearly curious for the answer.

"Erm, well, you know we're best friends so…well you know…."

"No, I don't know, you'll have to fill me in."

Max is practically beetroot coloured, I don't know how much more of this I can take.

"Well, I…erm…"

"It's a simple yes or no."

"I….erm….. don't know…I mean….erm."

"Stop it! Can't you see you're making him uncomfortable!"

Ice cold eyes meet mine. His stare relaxes as that reoccurring smirk appears again.

"Fine. He has to do a double dare then."

I look to Max who gently nods his head.

"Ok then, I'll make it easy for you. You have to kiss Ray."

Max's reaction is that of pure shock. I'd imagine mine's pretty similar.

"It shouldn't be too difficult for you; after all, you are a _couple_."

"We don't like showing affection in front of people."

"You sure are fussing a lot Kon. Anyone would think you were trying to avoid it."

I open my mouth to say something but close it quickly. I have no choice; we're not going to get out of this. I turn to Max who looks worried but he just nods and leans slightly closer. How can I do this to him! My God, this will be his first kiss! I'm stealing it! I'm a heartless bastard! No, Tala is.

Max is mere inches away; I should just get it over and done with. I quickly close the gap as Max gasps at the contact. I feel terrible, I feel like I'm stealing his innocence! He's so sweet and pure, I feel like I'm dirtying him. I'll get Tala for this. I break the contact after a minute or so. Noses touching, Max gazes at me in a sort of dazed way, after all, that was his first kiss. I whisper 'sorry' before pulling away completely and return to my sitting position. The others are looking at us in shock; I suppose it must be strange seeing two of your closest friends kissing in front of you. It was pretty weird seeing Kai and Tyson together.

Huh? Looking at Kai, do I see a hint of jealousy? Surely he's not jealous but there definitely something in his look. Tala notices it too and pouts. He takes Kai's hand and leans his head on his friends shoulder in an attempt to divert his attention. It doesn't work, Kai remains staring straight at me. Tala looks extremely miffed, how exactly does he feel towards Kai? Maybe it's just close friends but he's defiantly jealous of the attention I am getting from the slate haired Russian. Max seems to have picked up on it to as he gives me a mischievous grin. He's plotting something.

Max spins the bottle in the middle and watches it twirl and eventually slow down and stop. The result is obviously what he wanted because a huge grin appears on his face. Why is he so happy that it landed on me?

"Truth or dare Ray?"

"Erm, dare I guess."

His grin widened at my choice, what's with him?

"Ok, I dare you to kiss Kai"

Huh! I glance at Max who cheekily winks at me. Maybe he's getting his revenge on Tala? If Tala really does like Kai then this would really piss him off. Kai looks indifferent but Tala is fuming.

"Erm, well, as long as Tyson doesn't mind."

"Huh?"

Tyson snaps out of his daydream (probably about Max) and focuses on me.

"Oh, well ok, as it's only a dare."

I'm surprised he's not really bothered about this; he used to be so protective of Kai. I guess things have changed.

Tala gives me the evilest glare he can manage as I crawl through the middle of the circle towards Kai. I stop on my knees when I'm within reach the Russian beauty (Kai, not Tala, even though I must admit that Tala is very good-looking, if you like the effeminate look). Kai still shows no emotion as he just blankly stares at me. I wonder what he's thinking. Is he thinking 'Yey, yey, yey! I get to kiss Ray!' or is he thinking 'Oh crap', I really wish I could read minds…

I lean towards him, my hands placed on the floor in the small gap between us. I seem him move in slightly, possibly out of habit, but I move my hand up to cup his cheek. In the pleasure of the moment, I seem to forget we're surrounded by our friends and Kai's boyfriend, I just quickly close the gap and taste those addictive lips. He quickly gets involved in the kiss and raises his arms to wrap them around my neck. Even though I hear the gasps of many of my team mates, I just have to have more. I deepen the kiss as Kai moans slightly and leans backwards from the pressure. Taking advantage of this moment of weakness, I forcefully push him back until his back hits the floor gently. How unusual for me to be the dominant one, I can see why Kai prefers it. As long as I get my dose of Kai, I don't really mind who the dominant one is.

We carry on the passionate kiss from our laying positions on the floor until I feel a hand grasp my shoulder. I ignore it, too involved and enjoying myself too much to care. It's not until that hand prises me off my lover that I actually stop. Im pushed left so I roll off Kai and end up lying next to him. Both of us panting slightly, we look to see who stopped us.

I blankly stare at the furious figure in front of us. I guess I went a little too far but it certainly got a reaction from Tala. Standing over us, fists clenched, he grabs the front of my shirt and drags me up to face him. Being inches away from his face I can see the anger in his eyes. He really is fuming; I didn't think he'd take it this badly!

"What do you think you were doing!"

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

It's really weird writing about Tala. One of my female friends at school is called Tala and whenever Atari-chan randomly bursts out 'Tala is sooo hot!', referring to the character, she always looks a little scared! I don't blame her; Atari-chan is really scary sometimes! I still love her lots though :)

A special thanks to darksaphire who helped me out by reading this before I updated. Hopefully this one should be pretty much free of mistakes, I do have two proof-readers now

I really should be doing my coursework instead of writing, I'm going to fail Never mind…I enjoy writing too much to stop now!

See you next time (hopefully!)

Mimi

xxxx


	10. Chapter 10

Open Your Heart

Hallo! I'm back once again!

Here is chapter 10! I never dreamed I would get this far, thank you all so much for your support! I'm so honoured :)

By now my new fic should be up, I want you all to read it and tell me what you think! I'm not sure if it's any good... please review and tell me.

This chapter is probably full of mistakes, I didn't get time to check it before putting it up. I'm sorry :(

Anyway, here it is.

* * *

Chapter 10

After our (cough) exhibition, the game wasn't the same. Somehow everyone lost interest, I wonder why? It might have been when Tala threw me against me a wall, or maybe when he picked up the vase and smashed it against the door or it could have been when he stamped out of the room cursing in Russian. Who knows? I personally reckon it was all of them put together in one massive uncomfortable moment. We're all still sitting in the same places but now with stunned expressions on our faces. It's been at least five minutes since Tala exploded and no one has said a word since. I'm still on the floor against the wall where Tala threw me, my back throbbing. I can't believe he did that, I didn't intended to get him this rattled.

I see Tyson snap back to reality and turn to me. He looks hurt and I immediately regret what I've done. Why did I not think of the consequences? I start to feel my eyes welling up. It just started as a friendly game; why do I always seem to ruin things. I don't know how much of this I can take.

Before I burst into tears and humiliate myself I push myself off the wall and bolt out the door, hands over my face. I have no idea where I'm going to go; I just want to run away.

"Ray!"

I hear running accompanying Kai's voice, I don't want him to see me cry. I run faster looking for a room to lock myself in. As I see my room coming up I make a final sprit and throw myself in. I frantically attempt to slam the door shut but Kai shoves his foot in between the door and the frame.

"Kai, please, I just want to be alone."

Dismissing my request, he easily pushes the door open against my lame defence. He steps in and locks the door behind him. He stares deeply into my bloodshot eyes before slowly walking forwards, pushing me backwards. I walk back until the bed stops me going further and I just sit because I have no other option. He sits beside me and wraps his arms around my waste, pulling me into a comfortable embrace.

"Kai, why are things so complicated? Nothing seems to go right for me anymore."

It's amazing how he says nothing but somehow I know that he understands. Maybe it's the fact he hugs me slightly closer and rests his head on mine. I've never seen him so clingy before, I guess it shows he really trusts me now. I'm so grateful.

"It doesn't have to be complicated."

I lift myself off his chest and look him in the eye.

"What do you mean?"

My heart drops as I consider what he could be saying. Maybe he's going to suggest we stop our affair? Maybe he's going off with Tala? Maybe he's getting married to Tyson? They would all be terrible!

"You do know I'm just with Tyson because you feel sorry for the brat. You could just say the word."

Is he saying that he'll split up with Tyson to make it easier for me? It certainly would make being with Kai easier, but it would hurt Tyson so much. But he does have Max now. But what about Tala? Ahh, thinking too much makes my brain hurt.

Before I get a chance to answer Kai pushes himself off the bed and strolls out of the door.

"Kai! Where are you going?"

He turns, smirks and then disappears into the hallway. He's not going to talk to Tyson is he? Ah, I've got to stop him!

"Kai, don't! You can't just leave him!"

As I run out of my room I notice that he's completely ignoring me and just carries on along the corridor. As if on cue, Tyson walks out of the front room and stops suddenly when he spots Kai.

"Hi! Where have you been?"

"Tyson. This isn't working."

"Huh? What isn't?"

"Us. I don't think we should be together anymore."

"What? You're kidding, right..."

"Tyson, you must see that it's never going to work."

I watch Tyson's eyes begin to swell up with tears. I can't believe Kai's doing this! But somehow, I can't bring myself to stop him.

"But Kai…I love you."

Tyson's voice quivers as he says the words that don't sound so convincing anymore.

"No Tyson, it's not love."

"But how would you know? You have no idea how I'm feeling!"

Tyson's head slumps and he slowly drops to his knees. I don't like seeing him like this, I slowly walk forwards and squat down to his level.

"You stay away from me!"

His arms fling out and push me so I fall back on my butt. I look at him in disbelief in an attempt to find a reason for his outburst.

"Tyson?"

"Don't come near me Ray. Do you think I'm stupid? I knew about you and Kai, i just always denied it. Now I can see it was so god damn obvious!"

Tears flow freely down his cheeks as he grabs the front of my shirt and shakes me vigorously. He knew? No way! Is he just saying that?

"Tyson, what are you talking about?"

"You and Kai! I know you're together, I've seen the way you look at each other. And that kiss, you don't kiss your team mates like that Ray!"

I just stutter as I attempt to think up an excuse. What am I supposed to say? 'Sure Tyson, I've been smothering your boyfriend all this time behind your back' I don't think that would go down too well. Do I deny it? Ah! Kai help me!

"Tyson, you don't know what you're talking about."

Thank you Kai! As if reading my mind he steps forwards and prises Tyson's hands off me.

"Kai, don't deny it! There's something going on between you two isn't there?"

"Yes."

Kai's blunt reply shocks Tyson slightly but the Japanese boy maintains his questioning.

"How long?"

"For a while now."

"How long?"

"Since before I asked you out."

"You were together before you asked me out?"

Tyson looks incredibly hurt at Kai's confession. I suppose anyone would be upset to find out their boyfriend had basically been cheating on them even before they were going out. I'm not really sure how to act, do I comfort him? I push off from the floor and position myself on my knees. I shuffle forward and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Tyson…"

"Don't touch me! How could you Ray? I've always looked up to you as an older brother, how… how could you!"

He breaks into hysterical tears once again and punches the wooden floor leaving a small dent.

"Tyson, it's, well…complicated."

He appears to ignore me but his crying quietens slightly, possibly in an attempt to hear my defence.

"I never meant for this to happen. By the time I'd realised my own feelings for Kai, you had already confessed yours. I couldn't be with Kai, I knew how much it would hurt you."

"So you just carried on behind my back?"

He says the bitter sentence through gritted teeth and looks up at me showing his flooded eyes. I don't know how to reply, he's basically right. I did carry on behind his back despite knowing it would hurt him more. I'm such a bastard, how could I do this to him! I knew what I was doing, why didn't I stop myself? Am I that selfish? I have to make it up to him; I swiftly move forward and tightly wrap my arms around him. He resists by hitting my chest but I don't withdraw, I just pull him tighter.

"I'm so sorry Tyson."

I whisper in his ear in an attempt to calm him and it partly works. His punches to my chest become lighter; he drops his head and sobs into my shoulder. I pull him closer still and he slumps against me. I gently stroke his hair as he softly weeps, much as a mother would for her upset child. Over his shoulder I see blonde hair and a pair of blue eyes peering from behind a door.

The sound of footsteps beside me shifts my attention to where Kai now is standing by me. He looks down at me in a sombre way. I swear I hear him whisper 'sorry' before walking the rest of the corridor and disappearing through the back door. He left? I suppose there's not much he could do right now.

"Don't think I've forgiven you."

Tyson lifts himself and looks at me, still upset, but now more composed.

"Don't worry about it, I deserve everything I get."

"Hm."

Doing a very accurate Kai impression, Tyson slowly gets to his feet and turns to take sanctuary in his room. I watch him disappear and consider getting up myself. All my energy seems to have been sucked out; I just can't be bothered to move. Still sitting on the floor, I turn to Max who has just popped his head out of his hiding place.

"Are you ok Ray?"

He walks forward and offers me his hand. I grab it and he pulls me to my feet.

"I can believe Kai told him, I didn't want this."

"Yeah, that was quite harsh; I can see that Tyson's distraught."

"Mm, I'm sure I'm the last person he wants to see at the moment."

"Don't worry; I'll go talk to him."

"Thanks Max."

"I care about him too you know."

I smirk at him as he wonders off towards Tyson's room. I doubt much else can go wrong now. Still, I do have a slight feeling of relief…

* * *

As soon as I got the energy to move, I decided to take a walk to clear my head. I occasionally do that, it really puts things in perspective for me. I still have no idea what to do though. I think I'll just let things play out naturally, as soon as I attempt to change something, I screw it up. That's how I got into this mess to begin with. In future I'm just going to keep my nose out of other people business and maybe I should start putting myself first too. I mean, if I had put my feelings before Tyson's, I could have avoided hurting him so much. But I don't want to become so self absorbed. Oh God, I've decided walking doesn't help in the slightest, in fact, it's just confusing me further. 

I turn on the spot and start to walk the path I just came up. Running away isn't going to help. I walk up the path toward the dojo entrance and open the door. I'm kinda tired; I think I'll take a nap for a bit. On the way to my bedroom, I see Kai peering through the gap in Tyson's door.

"Kai, what are you doing?"

Kai turns to me, puts his index finger against his lips and turns back to watching the apparently amusing situation. Out of pure curiosity, I use his shoulders to lift myself higher to observe. Awww, the scene is so adorable. Tyson and Max are sitting on the bed, knees touching, both of them slowly edging closer to meet the other's lips. Both of them being slightly unsure, they seem to just stare at each other, neither one wanting to make the first move. I wonder to myself who will move first. I know how much Max likes Tyson but the reverse is also true. My initial thought is proved right when Max swiftly wraps his arms around Tyson's neck and presses his lips quite lustfully onto the other boy's. Tyson, who at first looks slightly bemused, slowly closes his eyes, coils his arms around the American's waist and responds to the kiss. I watch them express their love for a while before noticing the Russian I'm using as a wall. Why was he watching in the first place? Does he get some sort of pleasure from watching his team mates make out?

"Kai, why are you watching them?"

I whisper it so as not to disturb the lovebirds and Kai turns to look at me.

"I don't see you moving."

"Yeah, but…your…you."

He just shrugs at my pathetic reasoning and turns to leave.

"Where are you…you...you…Ahh…Ahhh…ACHOO!"

I freeze after my inappropriately timed sneeze. Oopps, I do believe I've given the game away. I see blonde hair and then Max's face appears from the doorway.

"Hello?"

"Oh, erm…hi."

"Ray, what were you doing?"

"Er, you know, just passing by."

Max raises an eyebrow but then gives me a cheeky grin.

"You don't mind do you?"

"What? Oh, about you and Tyson? Of course not! I want you to be happy!"

He beams and throws himself at me. His arms are wrapped around my neck as he gives me a comforting hug.

"Thank you Ray."

He unwraps himself and turns to Kai who is just watching us from a few metres down the hall in slight puzzlement.

"Thank you too Kai."

Max runs and throws his arms around Kai, much as he did to me. Kai looks completely taken-aback as the blonde boy removes his arms from our team captain's neck. It's not often someone has the guts to hug Kai; it usually results in a few bruises and maybe some broken bones. This time, however, Kai didn't seem too bothered about Max hugging him. Maybe it's because he just spent the last few minutes watching a quite personal encounter between him and Tyson. What a pervert! I guess I can't really comment…

Max walks back to Tyson's room and pokes his head in.

"It's my turn to make dinner tonight so I'm going to get started, ok?"

I assume Tyson nodded because Max quickly turns and skips down the corridor towards the kitchen. I'm so glad he's happy, he deserves it. Kai soon follows Max to leave me on my own again. I decide to go and talk to Tyson, just to ensure his interests with Max are true.

"Tyson?"

I creep slowly into the room, Tyson looks at me vacantly but then a frown appears on his face.

"What do you want? Haven't you done enough today?"

"Well, I guess you're still angry with me, that's understandable. Can I sit down?"

Tyson shrugs and I sit next to him as he tries to ignore me.

"How do you feel about Max?"

He looks at me slightly mystified at my strange question. I doubt he is using Max but I need to know. I expand on my question.

"Well, it's just that I thought that maybe you might, well, be using Max to get at me."

"What? How could you think that! I love him!"

Tyson claps his hand over his mouth after realising what he just said. It's so cute! I just grin at him as he removes his hand, stares at the bed covers and traces the pattern gently with his finger.

"I'm sorry; I know you're going out with him. I'll back off if you want."

"No! Tyson, I want you two to be together, it's obvious how smitten you are for each other."

"Are you sure?"

I smile cheerfully and nod. I'm pretty sure he feels the same way about Max as Max does for him. They're so right for each other.

"Thank you Ray."

I feel so relived that everything's worked out well between them, but there's still one person that could stand in the way of me and Kai…

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

How was it? I'm not so sure I like this one… 

So, Tyson and Max are out of the way now! I feel so sad :( I really love them being together but now their part of the story is pretty much finished. I really like writing about them though…maybe I'll write a side story about them if I get time.

As you can probably tell, this story may be ending soon. It really depends on how far I take the Tala storyline and how much you all want me to continue! I don't want it to drag on so it becomes boring, please tell me your opinions.

I love you all! Please Review

Mimi

xxxx


	11. Chapter 11

Open Your Heart

Hello, glad to see me?

I really am surprised about how popular this story is! I don't particularly like it but I'm always over-critical of my own work. Don't worry, I will always carry on for my wonderful fans :) Considering it's my first attempt at writing a story of any sort (you can't count my English coursework which was a disaster!), I don't seem to have done too badly!

So this chapter shows the anticipated return of the beautiful red-haired Russian that is Tala! I know he wasn't in the last chapter but if you think about it, he didn't really have a place in it, he would have just got in the way! Bless him! He will be back in this chapter and with a vengeance! Also, this chapter is the longest one I've written. Yay! I'm really trying to lengthen them, might mean updates are slower though…

Happy Reading!

* * *

Chapter 11

Grrr, being such a light sleeper is a curse. I get woken at the sound of a pin drop; it sucks, especially on a day where I can finally catch up on all the lost sleep. I've been a bit of an insomniac lately but now everything seems to be sorted out it, a huge weight has been lifted off my chest.

I was sleeping soundly until I was rudely interrupted by someone deciding to come into my room at 7.16am as shown by my glaring alarm clock. I hear light footsteps approach my bed as I feign sleep. I'm curious to know why someone would come into my room at this time and without knocking, the cheek! As my back is facing the door I have no idea who the intruder is but I am slightly reassured once they lie beside me and curl their arms around my waist. As the familiar smell of cologne fills my lungs I lean into the embrace of my boyfriend. I start to feel slightly drowsy as he softly trails kisses along my neck.

Before I know it, I'm off to sleep again, safe in Kai's secure arms.

* * *

Oh no! I slept in! It's 9.05 already? I turn to complain to Kai only to see a vast space where he once laid. How could he let me sleep in? Surely he knows how much training I've got to do! Oh well… I guess I should stop pondering and get dressed. I don't want to get my captain moody, even if it is his fault. 

After getting dressed into my usual outfit I quickly walk down the corridor towards the garden where we're training this morning.

"Ray! What do you think you're doing?"

I spin round so quickly I lose my balance and fall to my butt. I stare up at the blue-haired Russian glaring at me from above.

"Huh?"

"Training started an hour ago. What makes you think you get special treatment?"

An hour ago? But I thought training started at 9? I'm only 10 minutes late! Never mind, I'm not going to argue with the seemingly grumpy team captain this morning. He still should have not just left me this morning and then moan about it.

"Huh? But you should have woken me up!"

"I'm not your mother Ray, you should be capable of getting up on your own."

"But…you could have woken me up when you left my room this morning!"

Kai looks bemused as I glare at him from my sitting position on the floor and shakes his head in reply.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Ray. Get up."

He holds his hand out to me but I ignore it and raise myself to my feet unassisted. I can't believe he's denying it! It's not like there's anyone around at the moment so there is no reason to cover it up! Maybe he's embarrassed? Nah, that wouldn't happen, but then why…?

"But Kai, you came into my room this morning."

"I've been nowhere near you're room. I've been training at the beach since 5 this morning."

"You have? But…"

My God! It wasn't Kai? But I was so sure it was him, to be honest, I never turned to see who it was, I just assumed it was Kai. Ahhh! Someone tried to molest me in my sleep! Who would do that?

"You better hurry up and get out there before a give you 50 laps. Don't make the mistake of thinking you're a special case."

With that comment, he left me and strolled outside to shout at the others. He's a complete sourpuss this morning, did a monkey crawl up his ass or something? Wait, I still have to find out who that was this morning. I doubt it was anyone in the house, I don't think any of them would do something like that. I better check anyway. Time for some investigating!

* * *

"Hey Tyson! Can I talk to you for a sec?" 

"Sure! Hold on, I just need to finish Kai off, I shouldn't be long- HEY! No fair!"

Tyson stared in disbelief as Dragoon flew past his ear and smashed a rather large hole in the wall behind him.

"You should have been paying attention Tyson. In a real match you can't be distracted by pointless interruptions."

Hey, that hurt! He's being nasty to me today and I have no idea why. It's probably that time of the month again, it certainly wouldn't surprise me. Mind you, he's moody permanently so that can't be it. I have more important things to worry about than my boyfriend' s current moodiness, like who the hell would decide to lead me on like that this morning! Tyson is the first one that sprung to mind, he may have done it as a joke, he occasionally does stuff like that. Like when he licked Kai's feet because of a dare. It was quite an amusing situation, so, Tyson couldn't move for a few days and was bed-bound for 2 weeks but hey, it was funny for the rest of us.

"Ok Ray, what did you want buddy?"

He happily jogs over to me, oblivious to the fact that he was just thrashed by the stoic Russian because of me. He just stops before me and grins like a loony. Seriously, how can he be so optimistic and happy? I've sometimes wondered if it all an act but I don't think he quite has the intelligence to keep it up, sorry Ty.

"Oh yeah, well I was…erm, just wondering what you were doing at about 7 this morning?"

"Are you serious Ray? I only woke up about an hour ago and that was because Kai practically suffocated me with a pillow!"

That sounds about right. Why did I not think about the fact the apocalypse will come before Tyson would get up of his own accord? Ray Kon, you're an idiot.

"Ok, thanks Tyson, I was just checking something."

Tyson looks slightly confused but as he opens his mouth to query me, a large orange and green blur pounces on him.

"Ty-Ty, how are ya this morning? What you talking to Ray about?"

Mmm, I wonder if Max could have been the one this morning…I doubt it but it won't hurt to ask.

"Say Max, what were you doing at about 7 this morning?"

Immediately once I have finished the question a rather vivid blush appears across his cheeks. Guilty conscience? Maybe it was him! Maybe after all this time he really did have feelings for me and was just using the Tyson thing as an excuse to get close to me? Oh God, I've been watching too many soaps, real life isn't usually as twisted. Anyway, he's definitely hiding something.

"Erm…well let's see, I was…er…sleeping."

Ok, he won't look me in the eye, a guilty conscious if I ever saw one! They do say that those who are lying can't look the other face on, it's definitely the case here.

"Are you sure? You don't seem too certain Max."

The blush deepens as he suddenly becomes very interested in the blossom tree beside us. I can see that Tyson is also looking towards Max for an answer, that shows how obvious max is being, even Tyson has figured out he's lying!

"Yeah Maxie, what were you doing? I'm curious."

"I was sleeping! Honestly!"

I am determined to get it out of him. I need to put my suspicions to rest.

"Really, you can tell us. We won't say anything if was embarrassing."

"Why are you so bothered about what I was doing Ray?"

Now it's my turn to blush. What do I say? 'Well actually Max, I was wondering whether you came into my room to molest me in my sleep this morning.' I don't think he'd appreciate that.

"Well, it's just…something happened this morning and I wanted to find out who was behind it."

"Like an investigation? Wow, can I help? I've always wanted to be a spy! Can we find clues and stuff and…"

I ignore Tyson's rambling and turn to Max once again.

"So I just wanted to know where you were, so I can…you know…place you away from the crime."

I can see I am spewing the biggest load of nonsense but they both seem to be lapping it up.

"Well, I was…"

"Stop slacking! Get over here, now! If you don't you will all be running laps until two in the morning."

The rest of the sentence was cut off by Kai's angry bellowing. Damn that boy has such crappy timing.

"Yeah, we'll be over in a sec Kai!"

I attempt to buy us some time which seems to work, Kai glowers but returns to his training. I'm so glad in not that bean can, he just smashed it into oblivion, it's not even in visible pieces, it practically evaporated! Ok, he's really angry, I better make this quick.

"So, where were you Max?"

"I was…well…"

His explanation was inaudible to human ears as he bowed his head and murmured into the ground.

"Sorry, I couldn't hear that."

He repeated slightly louder than before but I could only just make out the words 'was' and 'Tyson'.

"Max, speak up."

"I WAS SLEEPING TYSON'S BED, OK?"

I am taken aback at the sound of his response. I imagine Tyson holds a similar expression to mine right now. Kai looks up briefly from his training only to shrug and once again return to it.

"You were?"

"You were in my bed? But I was in there all night…"

The blush across Max's cheeks spreads to cover his whole face. Oopsy, I've put my foot in it now. I guess that Max didn't intend to mention that to Tyson.

"I just laid next to you, and…you know…watched you for a bit."

Aww, how adorable! If I wasn't already happily attached and he wasn't so in love with Tyson, I would pounce Max right now. He's so cute! I hope I haven't ruined it completely for him, I slowly edge away so as not to cause them any more discomfort.

"Er, I'm sorry Max, I shouldn't have pestered you."

"LADIES! Stop your gossiping and get over here, NOW!"

Wow, feel the wrath of Mr Hiwatari! He is not one to be messed with. All three of us realise that this is not the time to be talking about this. We slowly slump across the garden to meet our doom…

* * *

My God, muscles are hurting which I didn't realise I had! I ache all over. Can you believe Kai? He made us do 50 laps around the dojo! 50! Max collapsed from exhaustion on the 41st lap, Tyson lasted until the 45th and I managed to do all of them. I had to prove Kai wrong that I could do it, I also felt really bad for Max and Ty, after all, it was my fault they had to do it as well. 

"Ahhhh…"

"Are you alright Ray?"

I hear a distant voice as I slump on the sofa. I don't have enough energy to reply so I just grunt in pain. I'm such a winger but I really can't feel my feet, which is probably a good thing.

Oh yeah! I still need to find the culprit from this morning. I glance around the room to see who else could have been behind it. Mmm, let's see…Kenny? Hahahahahaha! Oh I crack myself up! Ok, who else…Daichi? HAHAHAHA, ok I've got to stop that, Kenny is looking at me strangely. The only person left is…Tala?

"Tala? You're back?"

Tala looks up from the book he is reading and gives me a cheeky grin.

"Oh, did you miss me Kitty-cat?"

"Er, sure. Where were you?"

"Well, I had to stay at a hotel for the last two nights because this wooden shack doesn't have any room left and I refused to use Granger's bed."

"Oh right…"

Now is the perfect opportunity to ask!

"…Erm, so when did you get here?"

"Mmm, I thought you would remember my eventful arrival two days ago…"

Argh, he's playing with me, the glint in his eye gives it away. You can never have a sensible conversation with this boy, he's either flirting or having a major tantrum, I'm not sure which side of him is worse.

"Yeah, I remember, I meant what time did you get here this morning?"

"Ummm, it must have been about…8 when I got here."

Placing his index finger on his chin he looks up to the ceiling as if deep in thought, of course, he's actually not. If he really did come here at 8 then it couldn't have been him, I'm still suspicious. It wouldn't have been anyone else and he has been acting strangely towards me lately, even though I still think he likes Kai…

"If you don't believe me Kitty, ask four-eyes over there."

Kenny looks over the top of his laptop as if answering the insulting name and nods slightly.

"I assure you Ray, Tala got here at 8.04 this morning."

How did he remember the exact time? I'm not even going to try and figure it out, his brain works in very strange ways. Well that gets Tala of the hook, now I'm really stumped. Oh God, I really pray it wasn't some random stranger who decided to rape me! Actually, I'm sure I would have woken up if someone had tried that, it's not the sort of thing you sleep through. Hmmm, it's such a mystery.

Tala, clearly bored with just sitting around, gets up and heads for the door, not before throwing a cheeky wink my way. I look behind me to see if there is an alternative recipient for the action…the TV? Ok, even Tala isn't sick enough to come on to a TV! I just don't get that boy…

* * *

"Ray, you got mail!" 

I hear the distant but still immensely loud yell of Max from down the hall. I peer out from the doorway to receive my mail. It's an average looking envelope with 'Mr Ray Kon' and the address on the front. From the outside of the letter, I have no clue what it is. I curiously rip the edge and pull out the colourful looking letter, well it's certainly not a bank statement. I feel my eyes widen as I read the contents.

"Oh yeah!"

That's great news! I know exactly what I'm going to do with these!

I run towards the yard where I know he will be. I see his blue-grey hair from around the corner as I can't help but speed up. Without really thinking I allow my reflexes to take over and I jump playfully on his back.

"Hey Kai! Let's go on a date!"

He peers over his shoulder at me where I'm currently hanging with my arms around his neck. It's lucky he's always alert, I could have easily splattered him into the ground. He grunts and forcefully prises my arms away.

"Kai? It's just I entered this competition to win tickets for that new theme park that's opened near by and guess what? I won! Isn't that great! And as I won a pair a thought it would be nice if we coul-"

"Why don't you ask _Tala _instead?"

I hear the harsh tone in his voice as he turns to face away from me. Erm, what? Do I sense jealousy? But I thought Tala had a thing for him?

"Why would I ask Tala? I want to go with you."

He snaps and turns to face me head on, teeth bared.

"Don't play dumb with me Ray! I know something is going on between you two!"

I stare at him, flabbergasted. Erm, me and who now? Tala? Where in hell did he get that idea?

"What do you mean? There's nothing going on between us! Why would you even suggest that!"

He stares steadfastly into my eyes before frowning deeply and walking away.

"Kai!"

"Leave me alone Ray. If you're not even going to admit it there's no point in talking about it."

He strolls off into the dojo leaving me to stare vacantly at the spot where he just stood. What the hell is going on here?

* * *

Why is my life so screwed up? First of all I had to accept the fact that I was gay and totally head-over-heels for my captain; that part wasn't so hard. Then I had Kai believing I was with Tyson and getting all jealous. Then, after are wonderful moment of requited passion in the rain (mmm, brings back yummy memories) Kai went off and made Tyson his boyfriend. Man that was hard to take. If that wasn't enough, Kai was still determined to carry on with me behind Tyson's back (I didn't mind that but it was pretty harsh on Tyson). Then I found out that Max liked Tyson so we plotted to pretend to be together to see if Tyson would get jealous, which he did. And now, even though Max and Tyson are out of the way, Tala is coming between us and I don't even know how! Wow, just how much more of this can I take? 

"Hey Ray, can I come in?"

"Yeah, it's open."

I see Tyson swan into my room with a tray of food. He walks over to where I'm laying on my bed and places it on the table beside me.

"I noticed you weren't at dinner so I thought I'd bring some up for you. Are you ok buddy?"

He sits on the side of my bed and gently places his hand on my head. I close my eyes and sigh in response.

"I'm fine, thanks for worrying Ty."

"No problem, it's my job!"

He winks and rises up from my bed.

"You should eat and then get some sleep, you look like you need it!"

"Ha! Thanks for that Tyson!"

He chuckles and begins to leave the room before turning back towards my direction.

"Do you realise your clock is an hour slow?"

I look towards my alarm clock which rests on my bedside table. It now shows 7pm, I thought it was later than that! Trust me not to notice it. I hear Tyson leave the room and walk back to the kitchen whistling.

I lie back on my bed and try to think about what Kai was getting at earlier. And also, who was in my bed this morning. Everyone in the dojo was busy at 7 this morning…Wait…if my clock was an hour slow then it was actually 8am!

I recall Tala's words:

"_Ummm, it must have been about…8 when I got here."_

Oh God! It was him! I just know it was! Then that must mean…crap! Kai must have seen us and thought we were together! Oh great, and I thought things couldn't get much worse…

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

How was it? 

Is it anymore clear how I'm going to include Tala? He will be a significant character from now on, I hope people approve of that :)

I had serious writers block on this chapter :( I tried writing it so many times but ended up deleting it and starting over. WhenI finally did write this, I was in a silly mood so I'm sorry if you think it's a bit unrealistic...

Also, if some of you think Ray overreacts slightly about the whole morning situation, try putting yourself in his shoes. I'm sure if you found out you were taken advantage of when you thought it was your partner, you'd probably be a bit pissed too. Or at least want to find out who it was, right?

Stunstar, I expect a review with lots of rambling ;) Make me proud!

Ok, the next one might take a while because…well, frankly, I have no idea what to write :( I'll get there eventually though; just keep supporting me with all your wonderful reviews!

Bye for now,

Mimi

xxxx


	12. Chapter 12

Open Your Heart

Oh my God! Look who has returned! It's that really annoying writer who hasn't updated in about a year! Does anyone remember me? No, I didn't think so… Well, I'm back! Hurrah!

I am really sorry, I've had serious writers block (I still do) and looooooooooads of school work and a self-esteem crisis, busy busy! I hope to be updating far more often now though.

Here's the very long awaited chapter 12! And just to disappoint you further it's probably a load of rubbish, sorry. And you may have to re-read the last chapter; I had to read the whole story before I remembered what was going on! I guess it's my own fault really…

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 12 

"Wow! We're going on the haunted house next!"

I roll my eyes at Tyson's enthusiasm as I half-heartedly follow the small crowd of excited beybladers. How bloody typical. Just as I'd won exclusive tickets for this new theme park that had opened, Mr Dickenson had to go and send the whole team some for 'team bonding'. After days of apologising to Kai about that stupid Tala situation he had finally acknowledged my existence again, but now there seems to be a few uninvited guest accompanying us.

"Hey Kon, wanna go on the Tunnel of Love with me?"

"No Tala, I'd rather not."

He smirks at my predictable reply as I increase my walking speed to escape his teasing as well as to catch-up with my boyfriend/lover/date/stalking target, whichever title seems appropriate at the minute. As I reach his side he turns and glares at me.

"What do you want?"

I frown at his heartless questioning.

"Did you want to lose these guys?"

"What are you talking about? Can't you tell I'm having a wail of a time?" He said sarcastically.

"I mean, we're supposed to be on a date, right?"

"I never agreed to that."

This was quite true, he never technically said he would… but he never said he wouldn't either. I think he's lost interest in me, it's typical as now there's little standing in the way of us being together. Maybe he's one of those guys who like the thrill of the chase but then get bored when they get what they want. What a nasty guy! I feel like a piece of meat! But the again, I'm probably jumping to conclusions again.

"But Kai… don't you want some alone time with me?" I attempt a flirty tone but it comes out as desperate.

"No."

Hmph, there's no speaking to him today. Not that he's usually all that easy to speak to. We arrive at the supposedly spooky-looking haunted house and join the cue. After at least 30mins of extreme boredom, we reach the front and walk into the hallway. Single cars whoosh past and stop letting couples with white faces out and letting nervous looking couples replace them. I'm curious to know who will be paired together… obviously the new couple, Max and Tyson will be, Kenny an Daichi usually end up together whether they like it or not, me and Kai (obviously) and Tala on his own, Hahahaha. I observe to see if my assumptions are correct. Oh, I'm good at this! As predicted the first two lots of pairs I predicted get into the newly arrived skeleton-like cars. I jump in the next one and look cutely to Kai who sits beside me, except, it's not Kai. I could have guessed Tala would ruin it. I look behind to see Kai jump into the car behind with an indifferent look upon his face.

"I guess this will have to do then Kon. And I had _so _hoped you would come on the Tunnel of Love with me." He gives me a jokingly seductive look and leans closer.

"If you get scared I don't mind you clinging on to me."

I know he's just winding me up so I ignore him and concentrate on the zombies now pretending to attack the car. This, however, was a relatively bad idea. The ride was far more realistic than I had anticipated and I quickly found myself curling inwards. Observing my discomfort, Tala put his arm around my shoulders just as a massive hairy monster practically ate me.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Oops, how embarrassing. Apart from screaming like pathetic girl I also buried my head into the red-heads chest. Too late to save myself now, I think I'll just stay here, it's surprisingly comfortable and his scent reminds me slightly of Kai's. I see a flash out of the corner of my eye and I look up to see a sign saying 'Smile, your picture has just been taken!'

"That could be a nice keep-sake." Tala winks in my direction as I extract myself from his arms and look hopefully towards the end of the ride. We finally stop and I pelt from the cart only to be stopped be a firm grip on my arm. Tala pulls me towards me and whispers in my ear. He lets go of my arm and kisses me on the cheek as I stagger from the ride. _'Stay away from Kai' _he said. Did he really expect me to listen to him? Hmph. I'm not giving up on Kai so easily!

I walk to the exit where the rest of the team have gathered outside the photo booth.

"Ha! Look at us Tyson, we look scared out of our minds!"

"We're such idiots! But look at Kenny! He's practically fainted!"

I see mine and Tala's photo appear at the end and I can feel my cheeks burning.

"What the…"

I see that the others have noticed it as well. It shows my clinging onto Tala's shirt while snuggled in his chest. His expression can only be described as smug as his arm is affectionately around me. The guys look curiously at it as I quietly sneak of to avoid confrontation only to be met by Kai as I attempt to leave.

"Oh, erm, Kai… I feel I should explain…"

He ignores me and just grabs my wrist as Tala did earlier. This poor wrist is going to be red-raw later! He half-drags me across the park and I can't help wondering what he plans to do. Is he going to beat me up and leave me in the middle of the dodgem ring? Is he going to drown me in the log flume? Even worse, is he going to confess his love for Tala? Oh dear, I hope not.

As I'm not paying attention where we are going, it comes as a huge surprise when I look up to find myself being pushed into a swan shaped boat. Kai follows me on and it starts drifting along through a tunnel with 'Tunnel of Love' posted over the top.

"Kai! Wha-?"

He cuts my words off as he gently leans in and gives me a small peck on the lips.

"This is what you wanted wasn't it?"

I look at the disgustingly sickening surroundings of dancing hearts and quite scary-looking cupids and answer honestly.

"No. This is the cheesiest ride I've ever been on. It's tackier than one of Grandpa's shirts."

A small smile appears on Kai's lips as he once again leans in to kiss me, but he lingers longer this time. I don't care where we are, Kai is showing affection even after all this Tala business and there's no way I would stop him now! He seems to be going slowly, possibly out of uneasiness but I respond rather enthusiastically by grabbing the back of his head and bringing him much closer. He gets the hint and our lips passionately lock as he gently pushes me down. My back hits the cold, hard plastic of this vile swan we're riding as Kai leans lustfully over me.

"Ray, I…"

He cuts himself off this time by lowering himself back onto my mouth. I can't help but be incredibly turned on by this position. Kai's knee is in between my legs, edging ever closer to my groin… it's taking all my self control to not react, especially with our tongues entwined and every part of our bodies touching as possible. He slowly shifts all his weight onto one arm and begins caressing my chest with the other one. He slowly unfastens the clasps on my shirt and slides his cold hand up my bare torso. I gasp at the icy touch but it's in no way uncomfortable, it is quite pleasant against my warm skin. We have never really got much further than this in these 'personal encounters' mainly due to the fact that I wouldn't let Kai betray Tyson. Now Tyson was well out of the picture it felt different, like Kai was letting out all of the passion he had held in for so long. He was kissing me so aggressively my lips are bound to be swollen for days, his hand is also slowly travelling downwards…

"Kai!" I gasp as he reaches the waistband of my trousers.

This doesn't put him off as he begins to undo my buttons. He teases the sensitive skin on my belly before painfully slowly travelling downwards until he –

"_Would the passengers in boat 4 please refrain from being intimate while on the ride. Thank you."_

Ah… In our moment of passion we seemed to have forgotten where we were… Opening my eyes after that extremely passionate session I realise we are still, in fact, in the painfully colourful love ride. My ears which were previously filled with the sound of my heart pounding away is replaced by cheesy music which wouldn't sound out of place in a porn film. Kai sighs and, knowing I won't carry on now, pushes himself up and slumps against the back of the seat.

I regain my breath and follow suit. I glance sideways to meet crimson eyes which causes blood to pump from cough elsewhere to my face. His eyes trail down my body to my crotch where they linger for a moment.

"You may want to make yourself more presentable Ray."

I also look down to see my shirt open as well as my trousers undone and slowly sliding down. I'm sure my face is a colour which could rival Tala's hair as a rapidly adjust the clothing Kai so wonderfully messed up.

The ride stops a few minutes later and I bluster out feeling highly embarrassed. I catch Kai out of the corner of my eye, giving the ride attendant a look which says 'Yes, I was very close to participating in sexual activities on your ride.' What a cocky bastard. He's walking way too slowly for my liking so I rush back, take his hand and hurry onwards to find our team mates. I'm out of breath within a few moment and I slump over on the spot when I realise I have no idea where we are. Kai stands next to me and gives my hand an encouraging squeeze, still interlocked with mine. Still with that annoying arrogant grin on his face he begins to walk slowly forward pulling me behind before I compose myself and speed up to walk beside him.

It's quite romantic, just walking along, holding hands while on a date (sort of). It's just like I thought it should be. Me and him, him and me… that swarm of Bladebreakers running towards us…

"Where were you?! We looked everywhere!"

I look down at the Tyson, now slumped over and panting, shortly followed by Max.

"Oh, we… erm…"

"Went for a walk." Kai said in a matter-of-factly way.

"Oh… ok then." Max looks a little unconvinced but then directs a wink at me. I smirk, much like Kai was doing.

Tala strolls up to us with an evil expression upon his brow and looks down at where our hands are linked. He snatches my hand away from Kai's and growls:

"Kon, I need to speak to you."

I whimper in reply but it does nothing to stop him forcefully dragging me away. I look behind me to Kai who looks frustrated but does nothing to help me as I am over-powered by the foreign beyblader. He finally stops down a small alley between the 'Happy pizza time' restaurant and the 'Ahoy pirates!' gift shop. Upon stopping, he grabs my shirt collar and slams me against the brick wall. I wince as he prevents me from sliding down the wall in pain.

"Do you not recall what I said to you earlier?"

Fire burns within his eyes as his furious face comes ever closer to mine. Jesus Christ I'm going to die!

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

Oh know! Poor Ray! The poor sod never has much luck does he?

They're getting far more sexual now… I hope people think that's a good thing… I'm not sure how far I can go on a T rating though… Maybe I'll continue their 'sexual adventures' in a side story after this one? Any suggestions would be great.

I feel like I'm on a roll at the moment, I may even write the next one tonight! W00t! go me!

Please review to keep my writer's spirit burning!

Mimi

xxxx


End file.
